The Dark Mistress
by Innocuous Minx
Summary: AU & OC centered/5th year canon, but my way: Prophecies aren't rare in the Wizarding World...But Raven Willows had one made about her that will plague her life with tragedy till the day that she dies.Reviews welcome,flames NOT. Don't like it,don't read.
1. Pick Up And Delivery

*A/N: I want to reiterate from my summary that I love reviews that are kind and helpful…those that are rude and disrespectful are not appreciated. If you don't like my "work" (and I must stress I use the word "work" very loosely) you are not being forced to read it. There are over 410,000 other Potter-based stories on this site alone. I implore you, go find something you will enjoy. In the meantime, flaming on my entries is completely unnecessary. I'm not a professional author…just really bored. J

To those who do like my approach…thanks for the support and enjoy!

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

Chapter One ~ Pick-Up And Delivery

It was a dark, murky evening in London. The air was cold and thick, and the streets seemed particularly empty of muggles…or at least he thought so. Not that the greasy wizard teacher of Hogwarts knew what this muggle street was supposed to normally look like at twelve-twenty six in the morning. He drew his traveling cloak in a little tighter as he headed down stairs into one of the muggle underground stations. He stood in the middle of the deserted station and made himself comfortable for the wait. His beetle black eyes darted about the room as he tapped his foot impatiently. How had he got himself stuck with this job? He'd only met the girl a few times…he should not even had told Dumbledore of her existence. Despite what the Dark Lord expected of her, she wasn't all THAT more special than any other witch or wizard he'd known.

'Okay that was a lie..' he confessed to himself in his mind

She was brilliant, powerful, and bold. Three traits that when mixed could undoubtedly make for trouble for the Order if the Dark Lord were to ever convince her to join him as he had planned her to do so long ago. He was grateful she was as strong minded as she was for the first time those few weeks back when the Dark Lord was so intent on dragging her into the world of dark magic. Had she given in to his enticements after finally meeting him undoubtedly Snape's position in the death eaters would be severely compromised. He had only a few conversations with the child, but somehow she managed to get him to let his guard down and into his real stance on the war between good and evil.

"Severus." A calm, familiar voice came from beside him. Snape was snapped from his reverie. He looked to his right, and saw a recognizably scarred face. The man's tired eyes were looking straight ahead, uninterested in Snape's presence. Snape decided to do the same and went back to staring blankly at the empty train tracks.

"Lupin…" Snape sneered at the friend of his childhood tormentors. He then waited a few beats before speaking again. "Are you here to relieve me of my duties?" His tone was strangely upbeat and hopeful. He had better things to do than baby-sit a child.

"No, I'm here to make sure Sirius doesn't do something foolish." Lupin replied dryly. "He doesn't trust you to do this alone. Figures you'll be glad to turn her over to the other side."

"I'm the one that gave her Dumbledore's name." Snape spoke his jaw tight with frustration. "Why would I risk my place in the Order now? He's such a bloody idiot."

"That's what I told him." Lupin said surprisingly reassuring. He didn't completely trust Snape either, but Dumbledore vouched for him. And that was more than good enough for Remus. "However, he wouldn't have it. Kept saying it would be much too easy for you to 'accidentally' lose her, and then reporting that it was a death eater attack or something…basically, he wouldn't be talked out of not coming, so I volunteered to keep an eye on you."

"How generous of you…" Snape replied sarcastically.

The two men went back to mutual silence. Another ten minutes passed before Lupin couldn't stand it any longer. He turned to Snape and spoke in a most serious tone, "Is she really as powerful and important as Dumbledore said?"

"Yes." Snape replied shortly. When he continued to feel Lupin's stare he spoke again, "I saw what she is capable of…what she can do, and exactly why the Dark Lord has attempted to claim her."

"To claim her?" Lupin replied confused. "What does that mean?"

Snape took a deep breath and decided that Lupin wasn't going to go back to being silent unless he explained the whole thing himself. "It all started about twenty or so years ago when the Dark Lord was beginning to gather followers. There were two low-level death eaters named Joshua and Mercury Willows. Their assignment from the Dark Lord was to go investigate the rumors of a sufficient magical community that was existing under the radar in America, and begin recruiting if possible. Well they found what they were looking for, but there recruitment level was low at best…

Anyway, about fifteen years ago, they had a baby girl. Something the Dark Lord would have normally passed by…they obviously weren't the first nor would they be the last death eaters to breed…however the Willows' decided to go to a well-known seer just before the girl was born. And according to this seer, this baby was going to be the greatest and most powerful witch to ever exist inside the magical world. When the Dark Lord first heard such blasphemy he was furious. That was until he realized that he could then cultivate this power for his own use, and he went to the Willows' home. He told them that he would return to claim her in seventeen years time, when she came of age, as his Dark Mistress of sorts. However, as you know, a year later he was destroyed by Potter."

"How is it you know all of this?" Lupin asked skeptically

"I was there at the Dark Lord's side since she was born." He replied testily Lupin had interrupted him. "As I was saying…after his unfortunate return this past school year, I was sent for as well as a few other high ranked death eaters who had been keeping tabs on her progress to accompany him to the Willows' home in America to check up on his soon-to-be acquisition. Let's say she was less than cooperative. The Dark Lord was furious that her parents could not control their charge, and punished them more than accordingly to him. He even threatened the girl that he would kill them if she did not oblige him…she didn't even flinch as there bodies hit the floor…

Then when he ordered us to force her to go with us she put her prophecy to the test…let's just say Lucious will be at St. Mungo's for at least a month…After she managed to escape, the Dark Lord was more impressed than angry. He instructed us to find her but no one could…or at least as far as he knows we couldn't. However, she was found by me and I managed to convince her that if she wanted protection that Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the one that could help her…and now we are here…" Snape finished and went back to staring at the empty train platform.

"Oh…" Lupin said simply. "Well how did you convince her?"

"I'm not exactly a stranger to her." he replied tight jawed again. Why wouldn't he just shut up…and where was that god damn train. "Plus she's very perceptive and knew I was holding back in the duel to capture her."

Lupin nodded and gave up asking questions. The whole thing seemed strange to him. American wizards? Voldemort pursuing some sort of other half? And she was going to be on their side? It didn't seem right to him. Maybe Sirius was right and this was some sort of trick on Voldemort's behalf…No. He wouldn't let himself believe that. He would never say it out loud, but he wanted to trust Snape, and Dumbledore's faith in the former death eater as well.

In the quickest flash, both men snapped to attention as the transport they had been waiting for suddenly appeared before them, coming to a slow and deliberate stop. The doors slid open and the few passengers aboard at that hour casually exited the train car, not even looking twice at the two men standing awkwardly waiting. Snape and Lupin strained there necks around the doors, searching the inside of the cars.

"So where is she?" Lupin spoke, now feeling disappointed in his hope that Snape was telling the truth.

"If I saw her don't you think I would have said something." Snape sneered at him. Just then he felt a tug of his robes at his side. Snape looked down bored at the little old lady standing at his side, smiling toothlessly up at him. "Can I help you?" His tone reverberated in annoyance.

"Severus it's me." The little woman's voice was a rough croak of sound.

"Miss Willows?" Snape stared at her confused.

Lupin leaned forward looking around Snape to the stout gray haired woman in a black traveling cloak that appeared far to long for her short stature. "Pardon my saying, but you seem old for fifteen years old…" He spoke through stifling a laugh.

"Thank you!" The woman replied joyfully. "That's what I was going for."

Snape was still examining the wrinkled face contemplatively, "Polyjuice or aging potion?"

She looked around the station platform cautiously before speaking. "Polyjuice." she replied proudly when she felt they really were alone. "Always keep some fresh in case. And when I got back to my house to get some stuff for my trip I saw it was under death eater surveillance. I managed to handle them, but I figured I'd be safer in disguise from then on." She looked around the room again, "Speaking of being safe…I don't think we should continue to just stand around here in the semi-open." Snape simply nodded and put his arm out for her to grab. She obliged putting one hand on her luggage and then the other on him. Within a moment they were gone with a pop, leaving Lupin in their apparation dust.

Snape felt her grip tighten and release as they arrived to there destination just outside the headquarters of the Order. She stumbled slightly as she felt her bag's full weight once again on her person's. Snape caught her and balanced her back onto her feet. "I hate side along apparation." She replied, "So much more nauseating when you don't know where you are meant to be landing."

Snape cringed at the sound of the old hag voice that continued to echo in his head. It wasn't enough to see her in such ridiculous appearance, but that voice was more annoying than her normal disrespectful prowess. "Okay enough with this absurdity." he took out his wand and tapped her wrinkled forehead.

Lupin suddenly appeared a few feet behind them with a deafening pop in the empty square. "Thanks for the heads up we were leaving…" His sentence trailed off at the end as he watched the reverse metamorphosis of the old woman into what he could only assume was the girl's true form. She began to grow in height, stopping just short of 5'8", and her physique appeared to slim as well under the heavy cloak. Gray hair began to grow and change to a thick, soft, dark auburn mane. Her skin tightened to its natural youthful, supple, porcelain texture, and her eyes opened as they transformed to a bright sparkling green. And last but not least her lips went from thin cracked opening in her face, to a voluptuous pink pout. Lupin suddenly felt a strange urge to howl.

She shook out the shock of the transformation and stared angrily at Snape. "Give a little warning next time before you go smacking people with your wand!" He simply glowered at her insubordinate tone. She then looked about him to Lupin standing behind him. "And who is this handsome gentleman?" she smiled as she walked over to him with her hand outstretched, "Raven Willows, it's a pleasure."

Lupin stood god smacked at the new woman that stood before him. Her smile felt comforting, but her eyes scorched more than just invitingly to him. This was no mere child he thought standing before him. She shuffled awkwardly in place as the moments passed when he hadn't taken her hand. Finally snapping back to the moment, he took her hand a little rougher than he meant to, "Lupin…Remus…Well that's to say I'm Remus Lupin…But just Remus will be fine…In fact I insist…Just Remus, Miss Willows." He stumbled over his words.

"Down boy." Snape spoke tightly under his breath just barely audible.

Raven let out a small giggle, "Just Remus then. But then you must call me Raven, please." he nodded adamantly in agreement. He seemed very sweet but strange to her. She looked down at her hand he still had a tight grip on her, "Can I please have my hand back Remus?" She asked nervously.

Lupin looked down at their intertwined grip. He quickly dropped her hand, "Oh right, sorry." The two just stood there awkwardly as Raven pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and looked to Snape.

"ANYWAY…" Snape began curtly to the both of them, "Shall we go in?" He handed her a piece of parchment and she quickly read it over. The next moment it burned up in her hand and she looked up to see a building pushing into place between the structures labeled '11' and '13'. She looked at Snape and Lupin. Who both nodded reassuringly. She went to pick up her luggage once more, but was interrupted.

"Oh, I'll get that!" Lupin jumped to her side and grabbed the bag before she could.

"Thank you very much." She replied with a grateful smile. Raven then turned back to the newly appeared house and made her way to the front door. Although, unsure if it was okay she opened the door without knocking.

Meanwhile, Snape was watching Lupin as he watched her walk off toward the house. "Fifteen Lupin…fifteen." his blood boiled as the werewolf seemed to ignore this fact so easily.

"I know, Snape!" Lupin responded, trying to sound indignant that Snape would think he's be thinking what he was, in fact, actually thinking. "She just caught me off guard…I didn't think she'd be so beaut…so not looking like a fifteen year old. She looks twenty at least!! And she seems so sweet…"

"And that would still be sixteen years your junior…Watch yourself Lupin." Snape glowered at him. He knew just as well as Lupin she carried herself very well sometimes, but he needed to learn some propriety.

"You don't need to worry about me Severus…Not with Sirius running around that house that's for sure…" Lupin replied and both men's eyes suddenly widened dramatically at this realization.

"RAVEN WAIT!!!" They yelled in unison after her but it was too late.

Raven stepped into the old house cautiously, looking around the entry way in awe. Although it was much worn and deteriorated, her breath caught at the thought of how beautiful it must have looked back in its heyday. She began her inspection of the dimly lit room from the ground up. The carpet was dirty and ravaged by heavy treading. The little wallpaper that was left was pealing and ragged. The chandelier that hung from the ceiling was glorious, despite its now broken down and dull appearance. It was then as she had her head tilted upward and mouth agape that she felt a sharp wand tip on her throat.

"Name yourself intruder before I take leave of my leniency." a rough whispered voice rasped at her.

Raven slowly lowered her head calmly to see her attacker. Before her stood a scarred and lopsided eyed man with stringy hair and a large walking stick. "You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." She replied snootily. He merely grunted a scoff at her and poked into her throat harder. She winced and continued to stare him down as equally threatening.

"Alastor lower your wand this instant!" Snape ordered loudly as he and Lupin entered into the house after Raven. Suddenly a large curtained section of the wall flew open of its own accord, revealing a old woman's portrait which began to utter loud obscenities.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS! DIRTY, REPUGNANT HALF-BREEDS AND BLOOD TRAITORS!! OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE I SAY!!" The witch in the portrait shrieked angrily.

"ALASTOR, PLEASE!" Lupin begged over the screams and obnoxious blatherings of the mad woman, "SHE'S ON OUR SIDE!"

At that moment a devastatingly handsome man with shoulder length dark locks followed by a young witch with pixie cut fuchsia hair came to the entry way. The man brandished his wand smoothly at the portrait forcing the curtain back closed to muffle the noise. "No one cares mother!" he scolded. He then turned back to the others, "What in the bloody hell is going on in here?" He surveyed the strange group, Snape's glower, Lupin's concern, and Moody's wand at an unknown strange girl's throat. Wait! There was a new face…A very pretty new face…of course he sometimes questioned his perception as he had been stuck in this house far too long.

He then swaggered over to the two held in a stalemate confrontation, "Please Alastor, this is no way to treat our newest guest." Moody looked at him warily and then back at Raven who was now looking more pleased with herself as someone came to her rescue. Not that she couldn't handle the old man herself, but it was nice to not have to.

Moody lowered his wand slowly although against his better judgment. He pocketed it and put his finger in the young witch's face, "Watch yourself. You shouldn't just go sneaking into a place like this, even if you were invited. An invitation I might have you know I do NOT agree with!"

"Good thing then it wasn't up to you then Alastor." Snape stepped forward between the two as Raven's mouth began to open to reply. It shut quickly as he pulled her out of Moody's wand range, and he gave her a stern look. She snorted at his stare. Who did he think he was? Her father?

"I don't need you to protect me." She growled at him quietly and pulled her arm from his grip. Snape merely squinted tighter looking more displeased. She then looked back at Moody and decided she would play nice for Severus's sake. He was basically the only person who could really vouch for her. Raven walked over to Moody, "I apologize…uh, Alastor was it?" She put out her hand to greet him, "My name is Raven Willows, I believed I was expected and my escorts gave me permission to enter straight away."

Moody simply looked at her hand dismissively. "Just don't let it happen again then, Miss Willows." He growled and turned and hobbled away. She twisted her face stifling her urge to speak for the moment.

The man with the dark hair and charming smile stepped forward and took her hand as soon as the old auror was out of the way. He delicately shook it, "Lovely to finally meet you, Miss Willows. I am Sirius Black, and I always welcome a new face to my home. Especially one as lovely as yours." Sirius lightly drew her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips against it. Raven couldn't help but smile and forget about the grumpy gimp from just moments earlier.

"Oh get off it, Sirius." The witch with the pink hair pushed Sirius off of Raven. She smiled at the younger witch, "Pleasure to meet ya. Name's Tonks." She added to Raven as she clumsily shook her hand.

"Pleasure is mine." Raven replied, "To meet the both of you as well, that is." She looked over at Sirius who was righting himself and smoothing out his clothes. He looked up to see her warm smile and stood up a little straighter.

Snape rolled his eyes at Black's preening and tried to change the subject, "I suspect Dumbledore hasn't arrived yet?" He asked seemingly breaking the up the party that was only taking place in Sirius's head.

"He should be arriving shortly." Sirius replied curtly to him.

"Well perhaps then I could show Miss Willows to where she will be staying so she can get settled before he arrives." Snape's jaw tightened with every word that left his mouth.

"It's a big house Snivellous…sure you wont get lost?" Sirius replied haughtily

Raven looked from wizard to wizard sensing an immense dislike between the two. The fury was just about tangible passing back and forth between their eyes. She didn't understand it, but in no way was going to remain in the middle of it. She looked around for a scapegoat and saw Lupin standing just behind Snape still holding her bag and looking as bored with their childish antics as she was. She quickly side stepped and linked arms with Lupin, "Why don't you show me Remus?" Raven smiled up at him almost pleadingly.

He looked down at her surprised by her forwardness to lock limbs with him so quickly. He swallowed hard and uneasily replied, "Okay." She nodded and without warning he felt himself jerked toward the staircase before anyone could protest. Snape and Sirius watched as the two disappeared upstairs and then went back to glaring at each other furiously.

"You two are impossible!" Tonks threw her hands in the air and returned to the kitchen where Moody was already waiting.

Raven and Lupin reached the top staircase landing and paused. She looked up at Lupin who was looking up and down the hallway. "I'm guessing you can stay anywhere that's clean…" He started just as an old and decrepit house elf walked by. "Kreacher, we have another guest…which rooms are ready to recieve?" Lupin ask as politely as he could muster.

"Kreacher doesn't listen to filthy half-breeds. Kreacher only answers to his mistress, Kreacher does!" He croaked and stalked off as if insulted Lupin even tried to speak to him.

"He's just temperamental." Lupin tried to defend the pathetic creature.

"He's a jerk of a house elf, that's what he is." Raven replied unimpressed. She then looked from door to door. They all were closed. "Hmmm…maybe we should just check them all."

"This is a big house, that could take awhile…" Lupin answered smiling down at her.

"Then let's just take it one door at a time shall we?" Raven cocked her shoulder flirtatiously at him. She let go of his arm and walked perkily to the first door on the left from the staircase. She knocked on the door and listened carefully for any movement for noise on the other side. Not hearing a peep, she pushed it open and stepped inside. She took out her wand and pointed it into the room, "Lumos!"

"I don't think this is quite what you had in mind." Lupin popped in behind her. They both surveyed the room in a little bit of disgust. Dust covered every inch, and the furniture was tattered and torn and possibly growing some sort of mold. She moved her wand's beam across the floor and watched as a large green something scattered across the floor.

Raven quickly pulled the door shut, "Ew."

Lupin stifled a laugh at her concise exclamation, "Maybe we should split up a little bit. You take this next one and I will check the one after." Raven nodded in agreement and Lupin put down her bag and moved two more doors down.

Raven moved on to the next room over. She knocked quietly a little less enthusiastic for what might be behind door number two. Again no sound came from the inside of the room and so Raven pushed the door inward. She stepped inside and pointed her still lit wand about the room. Another dud it seemed. She turned to walk out of the musty room, when she heard a strange noise from behind her. She spun back to face where it had come from and heard it again. She pointed her wand light at a large dresser and this time not only heard the thump, but watched as the piece of furniture shook. Unable to stifle her curiosity, she stepped toward it and tapped it with her wand. As soon as it opened, out popped a humungous five foot tall cockroach. Raven froze in place as her eyes bugged out of her head at the vision before her. As soon as the antennae twitched it was too much for her, and she let out the highest pitched scream she may have ever uttered. Her wand dropped from her hand and she ran from the room.

She had only made it about three steps out into the hall when she collided with Lupin. Raven bounced backwards and he quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her back to him before she could fall. "What's wrong!? Are you okay!?" He looked down at her with intense worry in his eyes and voice.

"Bug! Really, REALLY big bug!" She coward behind him wrapping her arms around his torso for protection.

Lupin raised his arms as she squirmed around to behind him. He tried to look at her over either shoulder, but had to shuffle about in her grip in order to get face to face with her again. "You screamed liked that for a bug? One little bug?" He spoke through a small rise of giggles that was coming up.

"No!" She retorted angrily, "Big! BIG BUG!! Cockroach to be exact…it was huge! Go see for yourself!" She suggested the last part indignantly as his laughing only seemed to increase as the pitch of her voice did.

"What's going on out here?" A bushy haired brunette and a sleek red head came out of a room at the opposite side of the hallway a few rooms down. The slightly older looking girl caught glimpse of Raven latched onto Lupin. She glared malevolently, "Are you okay Professor Lupin?" Both of the girls walked towards the interlocked twosome.

"Everything's fine down here Hermione." He answered calmly. He then looked back down at Raven curiously, "You are going to have to let go of me if I am to go be proven wrong that giant bugs exist." Raven withdrew her arms quickly and held them behind her back embarrassed. Lupin smiled and snickered as he headed into the room Raven just came flailing out of moments earlier. She looked over at the girls nervously and then went to looking at the floor till Lupin came back. She didn't have to wait long. They all heard a stern 'Riddikulous' come from the room and a hard thud that made them all flinch.

"Remus? Are you okay?" Raven called from the hallway, but dare not move any closer to the room. Lupin just then came out of the room still smiling and twirling raven's wand.

"No bug…just a boggart." He said walking over to Raven and handing over her dropped wand. She sighed and her body relaxed. He placed his hands on her upper arms and squeezed lightly, "Are you okay Raven?" He asked her more seriously now. She really had been as scared as she appeared before it seemed.

Raven looked up into his comforting face and smiled, "Yes, thank you Remus." Hermione suddenly made a loud coughing noise from nearby, obviously annoyed that her presence had went forgotten. Remus looked over at her. Her arms were crossed and she was unsubtly tapping her foot. "Oh right of course, forgive me." He stammered as he realized the other girls were still standing there. He moved behind Raven placing his hands on her shoulders innocently and facing the other girls. "Raven Willows, this is Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Hermione, Ginny, this is Raven. She is going to be attending Hogwarts this year."

Raven gave a friendly smile and put her hand out, "It's nice to meet you."

Ginny took it immediately, returning Raven's smile with her own. "Welcome. It's always nice to see someone new around here. Isn't it Hermione?" She elbowed her friend in the side. She squeaked at the attack, but remained firm in her stance.

She nodded curtly, "Charming." She spit the word a little venomously. Raven's smile faded and she bought her hand back to her side.

Lupin smiled, completely oblivious to the tension. "I know, maybe you girls can help us…you see we are trying to find a clean, empty room for Miss Willows, but are having some trouble."

"Oh well mum hasn't gotten us to this side of the hall up here yet." Ginny replied, "Here follow me." She gestured for them to follow her down to the other side of the hallway. Lupin went and picked up Raven's luggage and carried it to the end of the hall. Ginny pushed open the door next to the one they came out of, "Here you can stay in this one. Me and Hermione are right next door."

"Thank you, Ginny." Raven said graciously. Ginny nodded quickly and then grabbed Hermione and dragged her back in their room, leaving Lupin and Raven alone again. She took her bag from Lupin, "Thank you again as well. Mostly for not completely laughing at my insane outburst over a boggart. I really though I was over that cockroach thing…"

Lupin let out a small chuckle, "It's always my pleasure to be of service when I can."

"I'll make sure to remember that." Raven said with a smirk.

Lupin went to reply, but thought better of it and just shook his head and his finger at her playfully. "I leave you to get settled then. I should go back downstairs to try and mediate between Severus and Sirius until Dumbledore arrives to control them. See you down there." he nodded and walked off back towards the staircase.

Raven watched him until he was out of sight. Once he was, she took her bag into her room, and closed the door.


	2. Reliving The Past

Chapter Two ~ Reliving The Past

Raven closed her door behind her, turning to look at her new room for her stay here at the Order of the Pheonix headquarters. She waved her wand and all the candle lamps around the room lit up. It was pretty nice…simple, but nice. Nothing like her room at home. This one was much smaller with nothing but a simple dresser, a double bed with an ancient ornately carved wood frame, and a full length mirror in the corner. She smiled at the quaintness of the simplicity.

Raven lugged her bag up and on to the bed. She positioned it accordingly and flipped the top open. Running her hands over he last and only possessions, she sighed. He life was rich and full and just about completely carefree only a few months earlier. She was top of all her classes, and plenty of good friends and admirers. Everybody liked her or at least respected her. Yet, here…here it was like starting all over fresh and new. And so far she had seemed to already have made a less than best impression on people.

She began to take her clothes out piece by piece, and filled her bureau. As soon as she finished she closed up the bag and slid it under the bed for storage. After, Raven decided to change over into some more comfortable muggle clothing from her disguise clothes. Quickly she undressed from her simple traveling cloak, and little else, and redressed into a pair of ratty old jeans that fit so perfectly she never had the heart to get rid of them; as well as a tight fitting, long sleeve black blouse, and regular sneakers. She left the top two buttons undone, leaving her still looking demure, but as not to appear a stuffy prude.

It was at this moment, Raven began to hear a strange crumpling sound. She looked around the room confused and unable to find its origin. She looked at the door and focused on the crack at the bottom. She tilted her head curiously and jumped back as what now appeared to be a paper airplane freed itself. It floated around the room once and then softly landed on her pillow. She picked it up and unfolded it, reading the neat script:

'Raven:

Please forgive me for my attitude earlier in the hallway. I was just caught off guard by a new face around the house. My apologies. Maybe we can have a chat later?

-Hermione'

Raven let out a soft laugh. She could tell this was most definitely a forced apology of some sort, but she wasn't against making friends. Even if they weren't exactly authentic. She went to the dresser and pulled out a quill and parchment she had also brought with her in her luggage and began to write a reply. When she finished, she whipped out her wand and tapped the parchment. The paper folded into a similar airplane shape as the one she received and it quickly flew from the room.

Meanwhile, in the room next door Hermione was in a small bit of a rampage. "Did you see the way she was falling all over him? It's disgusting really! I mean he's at least twenty years older than her!"

"He didn't seem to mind it." Ginny replied barely paying attention to her friends rant. She was too busy taking a quiz in her latest issue of Witch Weekly.

Hermione turned on her friend furiously, "He was obviously just being nice. I mean did you see her? She's obviously just some desperate fool. I can't believe you talked me into sending that stupid apology."

Ginny continued to tune out Hermione as she stomped around the room, when an enchanted piece of parchment squeezed under their door. It flew about the room momentarily and then landed next to Ginny on her bed. Hermione quickly snatched it up and read it to herself. Ginny now impatient with Hermione's sudden silence spoke up, "Well what's it say then?"

"It says 'Hermione and Ginny - Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just some silly misunderstanding. I'd love to get to know you both better seeing as we will be classmates. How about after everyone has gone to bed? - Raven" Hermione read it disappointedly. She hated being wrong, and it SEEMED she had been wrong about this Willows girl.

"See she's quite understanding and nice." Ginny said sitting up and closing the magazine. "It's not her fault she doesn't know you have a thing for Lupin."

"I do not have a THING!" Hermione squeaked as she turned red. "He's just a very nice man."

"And I'm sure that's all he was being to Raven." Ginny replied knowingly, "You know how he is…" Hermione nodded in agreement. "Here let me write this one…" Ginny took a piece of parchment and quill from their room's desk and scribbled down a quick note. She tapped it with her wand and off it went. She then turned back to Hermione, "Let's go downstairs and get a snack and eavesdrop." Hermione nodded and followed her out the door and down the hall.

The floating note made it's way under Raven's door and this time straight into her hand. She opened it read it quickly:

Raven:

Sounds like a plan. Can't wait to hang.

-G and H

Raven smiled suddenly feeling better about her new life on this side of the Atlantic. She put the second note away with the first in her dresser and walked over to the mirror. She surveyed her reflection critically. She twisted and turned in front of the glass making sure her clothing covered ALL her curves smoothly. She slightly lifted the front of her shirt and began playing with the small piece of jewelry stuck through the skin of her flat stomach at the bellybutton, when she heard a knock on the door. Figuring it was either Ginny or Hermione, Raven didn't even flinch and simply beckoned from her preoccupied trance, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Snape appeared from the other side as he popped his head in, "Dumbledore has arrived." He looked around and saw her standing in front of the mirror. Raven hadn't even turned to greet him and he was silently thanking Merlin for it. If she had, she would have seen the idiotic look on his face as he stared at her. True he had only seen her a few weeks prior, but it had been a few years since he had really taken a close look at the girl. She really had grown into quite a lovely young woman, now standing there in a clean, responsible, and respectable look. Well minus the jagged shrapnel stabbed through her practically perfect skin. Everyone had their imperfections he guessed.

"Can you let him know I'll be down in a minute." Raven had replaced her shirt into its proper position, and was now combing through her hair with her fingers pulling it back. She was contemplating securing it in the up position when she caught a glimpse of Snape in the mirror standing and trying to look stern in the now fully open doorway. "What?" She asked shortly and let her hair fall carelessly back down her shoulders.

"I really don't think you should keep him waiting." He replied tight jawed as she finally turned to face him and acknowledge his presence properly. "He's done more for you than you could possibly know. Convincing the others that you needed Order level protection. I think it would only be prudent that you don't dawdle." He stepped forward into the room, approaching her as he spoke. "Do you know how furious the Dark Lord will be when he finds out you are now under Dumbledore's wing?"

Raven lowered her head solemnly at the mention of Voldemort. She had felt so safe since she saw Snape's face in the train station, that for the past hour she had just about forgotten about his existence. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and raised her face back to look at him, "You're right, Severus, I'm sorry. I just…forgot for a moment why I was here."

"That's right and another thing…" He began, his tone disciplinary, but stopped mid-sentence. Wait she was admitting he was right and she was…well not wrong, but inconsiderate at least. This really was a different person standing before him than he'd remembered. His face seemed to soften, at least as much as it could for Severus Snape, as he gazed down at the now meek creature standing in front of him. "Apology accepted." He paused momentarily then continued, "I'm sorry but I must ask…how could you possibly simply forget? You've been on the run from death eaters for over two weeks."

Raven dropped her eye line again to the floor. "Well, honestly, as soon as I saw you at the subway station, I felt everything would finally be okay from now on. I felt like no one could hurt me anymore." She looked back up at him slowly only to be greeted by his uncomfortable face with prominently raised eyebrows at her statement. Raven quickly moved away and sat on the bed, "I just mean…my whole life the only time I ever felt I was safe from everyone…my parents, Voldemort, other visiting death eaters over the years…was when you were around. Do you remember when we first met?" She looked up at him imploringly.

Snape leaned back on his heels and crossed his arms. "You mean the day you were born?" His voice was dry and sardonic. He wasn't sure if at this point it was for him or for her to push back to the idea that he knew her since she was only hours old. Either way this conversation was beginning to make him feel a little uncomfortable.

Raven rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling. "No," she began, "I mean the first time we were introduced that I would actually remember."

"I believe so," Snape replied, suddenly forgetting his previous state and began thinking very hard, "I believe Lucious and Draco were there as well…" Raven shuddered at the mention of their names. Snape seemed to miss this and continued, "You were eight?"

"Just turned seven the month earlier." She corrected him, "I remember, I looked at you towering over me, kind of like you are now, and shaking your hand." Raven smiled at the memory. She remembered how hypnotized she had felt looking directly into his endless black eyes, and seeing something there that she had never seen in any wizard she had met before. Staring back up at him, she looked into his eyes and saw it again even now, "I looked at you…and I felt safe. Thinking back now to the memory, you would think any normal child would have been frightened such an ominous looking man…no offense…But not me." She shook her head feeling stupid.

He allowed the corner of his mouth to raise slightly against his own will. Although Snape saw the embarrassment enter her face as the words escaped her mouth, he himself felt a certain warmth in the pit of his stomach at her sentiment. He had never known anyone to ever feel sentimental about him. "That's cause you were never a normal child, Raven." He replied taking a seat next to her on the edge of the bed. "I remember another time I visited your family better. You were eleven and had just gotten your acceptance letter to school. You dragged me to your room…very enthusiastic to show me all your books."

Raven let out a full laugh and dropped her face into her hands, "Merlin! I must have been the most annoying child you had ever met."

"No, no…quite the contrary." He reassured her gently, "Like you said most children, and adults for that matter find me disdainful. Although I admit at first I was less than open to your…openness, I soon found it refreshing. Not being loathed all the time…you reminded me of a really good friend I had many years ago. She was very kind to everyone, even me for some unknown reason." Snape paused for a moment remembering the certain person for a moment, but then quickly forced himself to move on. "Anyhow, there's more. I remember that was the first time you asked me about the Dark Lord. You asked me if I could keep a secret. You peaked my interest and I said I could. That's when you told me how much you despised him , or least the idea of him, despite your parents heavy praise of him."

"And you told me you agreed." Raven finished the story for him. "Considering you were still trying to keep your cover that you had been a double agent at that time, why would you say something like that to an eleven year old? Weren't you worried I would tell my parents?" She looked at him sincerely.

"No." He replied without hesitation. Snape raised his hand and gently pushed a piece of hair from her face, "Because like I said…just like you I felt I found a kindred spirit. Someone I could actually call friend for the first time in a very long time." Raven breathed in sharp and quick as she felt his hand brush against her cheek. She looked up at him wantonly as her heart rate began to rise. What was happening? WAS anything happening?

Before her questions could be answered let alone asked aloud, she suddenly heard a cough from the doorway. Both Raven and Snape jumped half a foot off the edge of the bed and onto their feet, standing at least four feet apart. "Raven…Professor…mum wanted to know what was taking so long…" Ginny said while stifling a smile at the scene she appeared to walk in on.

"Nothing Miss Weasley." Snape answered, now back to his tight, withholding tone, "Miss Willows here was just done freshening up from her long trip." He turned back to Raven, "Let's go Miss Willows." Snape pivoted sharply and stalked out of the room.

Raven followed his stride towards Ginny who continued to smirk at her knowingly. "Shut up." Raven said wistfully as she passed the young red head.

"Wasn't going to say a thing." Ginny replied giggly putting her hands up in a surrender type of posture, and followed after the two downstairs.

Downstairs in the kitchen, a thin elderly wizard, with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes was sitting with the others enjoying a fresh cup of tea. He took a slow drink and then gently placed it on it's matching saucer atop the table in front of him, "Thank you, Molly. It is excellent as always!" he smiled kindly to the middle aged ginger haired woman who was standing at the stove nearby tapping pots with her wand.

The cookware began to heat up quickly as ladles flew into them and began to stir the contents of their own accord. "Your very welcome Albus, and thank you." Molly replied as she took a seat across the table from Dumbledore and next to her husband. "You know it's a new mint and raspberry spliced recipe I found in 'House Witch Weekly'. It's wonderfully curious the concoctions that Wanda Willerby comes up with!"

"Ah!" Dumbledore replied, "that reminds me," He reached inside his robes and began feeling around. "I found that copy from a few months ago I was telling you about last time…yes, here it is.." He pulled out a pristine thin magazine and handed it to Mrs. Weasley. He continued as she began to finger through it, "That knitting pattern I was talking about it on the last page. It's brilliant isn't it!" His eyes shined with enthusiasm as he spoke.

"It's beautiful Albus!" Mrs. Weasley gawked at the page excitedly, "The argyle pattern and the appearance of a woven texture! Oh and look all the intricate spells are listed here step by step!" Sirius, Lupin, Hermione, and the Weasley boys exchanged amused glances from the other end of the table, while Moody, standing nearby, simply rolled his good eye as if such silliness was so far beneath him. Mr. Weasley, however, simply patted his wife on the shoulder supportively as she began silently practicing the wand movements.

Just then Snape entered the kitchen shortly followed by Raven and a bouncing Ginny. Snape gave a respectful, short bow to Dumbledore. "Good evening, Headmaster. Miss Raven Willows." He gestured to Raven as he introduced her to the widely known and respected wizard, who had been busy showing Molly the proper wrist movements. Dumbledore looked up, and suddenly Raven felt sickly nervous for the first time since she started meeting so many new people. This was Albus Dumbledore…just about the greatest sorcerer the magical world had ever known.

Raven gulped hard as the old man rose to his feet and moved towards her. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person after all our correspondences, Professor." She started and put her hand out to greet him.

"Now, now Miss Willows, the pleasure is most certainly mine!" He smiled down as her comfortingly and she suddenly felt herself relax. He looked around the table and saw quite a few of them were craning their necks trying to see the new witch in town. Dumbledore then decided it would only be proper to go round the room and make formal introductions to everyone. He took her hand and began to walk her around the table like a pony around a show ring, "Let's see here, I'm not sure who all you met yet, but I will start here…First Mrs. Molly Weasley…"

Raven shook her hand, "Weasley? I'm guessing your Ginny's mother then? You raised a very welcoming and kind daughter Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh thank you, Raven, it only took me six other children first to finally get one right." Mrs. Weasley joked.

"Hey now, I helped too you know!" Mr. Weasley beckoned from the other side of his wife. He took Raven's hand from his wife, "Arthur Weasley, Miss Willows."

"Arthur works at the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department." Dumbldore added to Mr. Weasley short introduction. They then moved a bit further around and down the long table. "Here's a few more Weasley's…This is Fred and George..and their younger brother Ronald. He'll be in your year…"

"Just Ron is cool." Ron replied smiling, as all three boys stood as they were introduced and shook her hand.

Dumbledore then moved on, "And I guess you've already met Ginny…and this is Hermione Granger again also entering fifth year like yourself." Hermione and Raven nodded respectfully to each other, "And this is Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black…"

"Yes we have had the pleasure of meeting once already." Raven smiled to all three. Moody simply scoffed, while Remus smiled and nodded, undoubtedly remembering her humorous freak out upstairs.

Sirius however took her hand as he did earlier, this time only shaking it delicately and not bringing it to his mouth. He would never allow himself to appear so friendly in front of Dumbledore. However, his tongue was less easy to manage, "Yes my dear but it was most definitely a pleasure well worth repeating."

Snape rolled his eyes and coughed under his breath. Dumbledore pulled her from Sirius and continued her around and back to their original position, "And of course, you are already well acquainted with Severus."

"Yes, we've met on a few occasions." She smiled at Snape, who managed to look away and ignored her gaze. She then looked around the room again, "But where is that young witch with the pink hair? Tonks I think her name was?"

"Oh yes, of course, Nymphadora." Dumbldore began, "She had some business to take care of tonight, but I'm sure you will see her again around here at some point." Raven nodded and Dumbledore decided to change the topic. "Well now that formality is taken care of, let's get back to you Miss Willows…I must be forward and say your own reputation has most definitely proceeded you."

"My reputation, sir?" Raven asked curious to what reputation he could be referring to, as she heard Hermione snort at the mention of the word.

"Come now, no need to be modest my dear, I've already met with you soon-to-be former Headmaster." He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, "Whatever seer your parents saw about you was quite talented. Top marks in all of your classes, holding magical patents for two separate potions, an early aptitude for silent spell casting, and the youngest licensed apparator…I'd go on but I have a feeling I'm embarrassing you." He smiled mischievously as Raven was in fact beginning to blush slightly. Dumbledore then continued, "You are most definitely on your way to becoming the predicted most powerful witch this world will ever know."

"Pardon me sir," Raven started cautiously, "but I do believe that all witches and wizards truly create their own destiny, despite what any pseudo-magical theory that is divination 'predicts'." She used air quotes around the last word. "I believe that the so called 'prophecy' my parent's and Voldemort…" the red haired half of the room cringed at the sound of his name, but Dumbledore did not even blink, "…put so much faith in, just gave my parent's more reason to make sure I had all the opportunities possible to fulfill it on my own. I worked hard for everything I achieved…sir." She added the last part trying to remain as respectful as possible. She glanced over at Hermione who was surprisingly smiling at her. Although Hermione felt her position in school academics suddenly threatened, she definitely approved of Raven's view on Divination as a magical practice of below par guess work.

Albus smiled and nodded approvingly, "Perhaps you are right, none-the-less," He pulled out a chair for her gesturing her to sit as he continued speaking and sitting down himself, "I bring this up only to prepare you for the problems you may experience while here. You see, I'm not exactly a popular person at the ministry right now. And although securing you student transfer visa was at first going to be a simple matter, well like I said I was met by your soon-to-be former headmaster, and he does not want your gifts to be so easily taken from his own school's reputation…"

"So does that mean I wont be able to stay here after all?" Raven asked fearful of the answer. She couldn't go home, that wasn't an option. She'd simply drop out of school if that was the case.

"No, no dear…everything has been worked out, but it wasn't easy." He replied reassuring her that she no longer had anything to fear as long as he had a say. "That's why I was late you see…well as I was saying, our Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge is rather…cautious when it comes to my activities and requests as of late."

"Come off it Albus." Sirius broke bitterly, "He's downright paranoid…you can say it."

"Watch your mouth, Black, and don't forget who you are speaking to!" Snape attempted to reprimand his old rival.

"Severus…Sirius…our we going to have to put you two in separate corners till I leave again?" Dumbledore spoke up to both of them before Sirius had a chance to respond, quickly shutting both of them up. Raven stifled a giggle at the image, and Dumbledore continued, "As I was saying…when I first requested the transfer for you, it was a simple matter for the magical education department. However, when your Headmaster got wind of it when the letter arrived at his office requesting your transcripts, he wasn't going to let you go without everyone knowing that his school was responsible for your brilliance first."

"That rat, Perkins!" She spat the words as if his name would leave a bad taste in her mouth if she hadn't, "He's always trying to take credit for that which he had nothing to do with! I would have three potion patents if I hadn't brought my first creation to him before I managed to submit it to the patent office. I shouldn't be surprised he couldn't just shut up and let things be."

"Yes, he does seem to be quite a difficult man." Dumbldore said the words reluctantly. He always wished to be as respectful about others as he was well-respected himself. "Anyway, he quickly wrote to your American Minister of Magic, I believe his name is Franklin Thomas, demanding some sort of something. So your ministry owled our ministry and then it all suddenly became some sort of issue for the Department of International Magical Cooperation." He sighed and took another sip of his tea, "By and by…long story short…I had some arguments on free education to anyone who I accept to Hogwarts with Cornelius…and you have a meeting with the Minister, that's to say Fudge, tomorrow afternoon at one-thirty"

"WAIT! What? Why?" Raven jumped up completely taken aback by this information. "I thought you said it was taken care of…what would he need to talk to me for?"

"I suspect he will want to interrogate you about my interactions with the American wizarding community." He replied calmly as if it made perfect sense and took another sip of tea. "I would guess he's under some impression I went recruiting over there to build up support for the coup I will be throwing for his job."

"That's ridiculous!" She laughed at the thought. She didn't know Dumbledore that well but she was pretty sure that he would never try and overthrow a government…just destroy Dark Wizards. She looked around the room carefully but everyone else just seemed to be looking at each other nervously. "It is ridiculous right?" She asked Dumbledore directly.

"Yes, of course, it is." He smiled his calming smile and she sat back down instantly, "I already told him I have much too much to do at Hogwarts, to have the kind of time it would take to plan something like that. However, he's convinced otherwise. In fact, you wouldn't know this since you just arrived, but he has put on a full smear campaign in effect against myself and a one Harry Potter…"

"Why would he do that?" She asked completely confused.

"Because the Ministry refuses to accept the idea that You-Know-Who is back." Mr. Weasley spoke up, "it's actually quite frightening at work. One of my colleagues last week was put in permanent suspension for being overheard simply mentioning to someone the contemplation that HE might have returned."

"That is why I implore you most respectfully, that you do not mention the truth about what happened to you and your parents." Dumbledore added, "You are going to be under enough scrutiny being associated with me as your main source to our world here, that it would not be a good to have Fudge thinking that you have been corrupted by myself as well."

Raven suddenly looked down rather upset at this notion. Her parents had always given her whatever she wanted and more. They never treated her poorly. They only allowed their dark lord sycophantic behavior to push her away. And though she may have disliked her parents for it, even going so far as believing they deserved what they got, to hear that their death and memory would have to be just about swept under the rug with a lie…was sickening to even her. Snape noticed her sudden change in demeanor to something much more fragile. He began to reach out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but quickly jerked it back as she spoke, "I understand Professor." She stood up from the table and looked around at the faces who were staring at her remorsefully. She took in a ragged breath, suddenly having an urge to cry. "I should definitely go to bed then as soon as possible. It was nice to officially meet you all." Raven nodded to everyone and started to turn to leave the room.

"But, dear, you must be hungry?" Mrs. Weasley inquired in her warm maternal tone, "Please have some stew?"

Raven slowly turned back to face her, "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I'm not really feeling up to eating right now. Thank you though." She sniffed and shuffled out of the kitchen hurriedly as tears began to leak from her eyes. The others just simply watched as she exited the room.


	3. Bonding

Chapter Three ~ Bonding

Everyone sat silent in the kitchen. They all looked to Dumbledore unsure of what they were supposed to do next. He simply smiled as he looked around the room, his eyes landing on Mr. Weasley. "Arthur, I suspect I can trust you to escort Miss Willows to the Ministry tomorrow afternoon?" He spoke as he stood and readied himself to leave.

"Of course, sir." Arthur replied standing as Dumbledore did. "I was planning to come back here for lunch tomorrow anyway. I can take her back with me when I return afterwards."

"Excellent, excellent!" Dumbledore rejoiced. He then looked back around to the others, "Well I best be off then. Good night." He bid everyone ado and quickly swept himself from the room. Dumbldore always had a way of doing that. He could never could be accused of overstaying his welcome. Popping in only for a limited time and then exited just as soon as he got settled. In fact, he almost always left people expecting more.

Again silence over took the room for a few moments, then Ron spoke up, "Mum kind I have some of that stew then now?" He looked over hopeful and like a sad puppy.

"Honestly Ronald, do you ever stop eating?" Ginny scolded her brother's perceived insensitivity to the situation. He looked at her clueless. She rolled her eyes, "Perhaps, mum, Hermione and I could take some up to Raven. You know, convince her to eat?" She offered with a pleading smile. Her mom had a strictness about food leaving the room, but she decided to let it slide this one time.

"I could take it!" Sirius volunteered himself out of nowhere.

"She needs a friend not a hound, Black." Snape cut in instantly.

"Funny YOU should say that Professor…" Ginny smirked knowingly at Snape who simply glared at her in return.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley busted into the conversation less than delicately. She put together a tray quickly with a bowl of stew, some fresh soft rolls, and a glass of pumpkin juice. Mrs. Weasley turned, handing the tray to her daughter, "Here you go…now those dishes have anti-spilling charms on them, but still be careful." Ginny nodded to her mother, and then gestured for Hermione to follow her.

Snape watched the two girls exit the kitchen and then turned back to the others, "I will retire myself as well to my own home." He barely nodded acknowledgement to the others and quickly shuffled out the room, and then out the front door.

Ron watched all of this, waited a few moments then turned to his mother again, "So NOW can I get some of that stew?" his stomach then growled loud enough for the entire room to hear, causing the remaining group to burst out laughing. Even Moody allowed a small guffaw out, before he too made his way for the front door too soon after to inquire to it.

Meanwhile, up in her room, Raven was sitting on her bed looking at a small framed picture sullenly. She had changed into her night clothes, a pair of green and silver pajama pants that had cartoon snakes and skulls on them and a loose long sleeved night shirt. The pants had been the last present she had opened from her parents before Voldemort showed up and crashed the party. She really never thought she would miss them this much. They really would have always been there for her if it wasn't for him, and she couldn't even stand up for them…

Just then a knock came on her door, "Raven, are you still up? It's just me, Ginny…and I've got Hermione here with me too. Can we come in?" Raven wiped the single tear that had finally managed to sneak out her eye, put the picture down, and hopped off the bed. She walked over and opened the door to Ginny's friendly smiling face…and Hermione. "Room service!" Ginny said in a perky tone, walking into the room, followed by her bushy haired companion.

Raven looked down at the food. "Thanks, but really, I'm not very hungry right now." She closed the door and went back to sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.

Ginny put the tray down on the dresser, and turned back to Raven a little less bounce in her step, "Well at least we tried right?" She answered, "It'll be here if you want it."

Hermione caught sight of the picture frame on the bed, "Who's that?" She asked nodded her head in the direction of the picture.

Raven picked it up gently, "My mom and dad…at least this is what they were." She looked at the picture as she spoke and then handed it over to Hermione. Ginny went over to Hermione and they both examined the picture.

It was enchanted of course. Both the man and woman in it were smiling and waving at the people observing them. The witch was tall and gorgeous, with long red hair and searing green eyes. She preened for the camera while leaning on her husband's shoulder. The man on the other hand, was short and round as well as having substantially balding black hair and thick black glasses that seemed to magnify his own eyes at least 3 times. It was an odd pairing at best.

"They looked nice." Ginny took the frame and handed it back to Raven.

"They were I guess…" Raven replied, "I've met worse death eaters."

"Your parents were actual death eaters!?" Hermione asked in a sicken tone.

"Technically yes." She answered looking at the picture again. "But they weren't very good at it. They may have had dark marks emblazoned on their skin, but they were nothing more than worthless sycophantic idiots." She looked up from the frame at the two girls standing before her, "It really is better that they are dead now…"

"How could you say that!?" This time Raven was surprised that is was Ginny reprimanding her. She came from a huge family and it in turn had made her keep a high value on her loved ones. She had no idea how someone could be so dismissive of their parents…even rotten death eater parents. "They were your parents Raven!"

"And they spent their entire adult lives in service to Voldemort!" Raven snapped back, "A wizard who wouldn't give a rat's ass if they disappeared off the face off the earth…in fact he made sure he did that honor himself. They gave him years of adoration and constant support whenever and however they could. They did everything they could to instill his evil values and ways in me, but I refused. And because of that, they are dead. Punished…TORTURED on MY behalf because I refused to be like them…and so when they finely were destroyed with the killing curse I knew that for the first time since they joined Voldemort's ranks they could finally be free…and I was relieved. He finally did what he no doubt would have done from the beginning anyway and put them out of their pathetic, useless existence." She then threw herself back on her bed and began sobbing hysterically, "I loved them…I really did, when it wasn't about HIM. I just wanted them to be at peace…I just never could have imagined that not having them around would hurt this much!!"

Both Hermione and Ginny rushed to their new friend's side and tried to comfort her. She continued crying harder and harder as she confessed more and more, "I had to watch…I had to watch them be tortured and cursed and killed…And the worst part is I know I could have stopped it! It's all my fault that they were put in that position…my existence…my stubborness…All I had to do was join him and they'd still be here!!!" Raven began to cough and gag she crying so hard. She'd had all this pent up for two weeks and when it decided to come out it, there was no way it was going to be easy.

"You did the right thing, Raven." Hemione said soothingly as she placed a comforting hand on Raven's back. "It's awful and unfair you were even put in such a position. They should have stood up on your side. But like you said…he was probably going to kill them some way or another anyway." Hermione paused for a moment not sure how to articulate her next thought. She decided to just be blunt, "At least now they can no longer be held as leverage over you…not that, that is any real comfort I'm sure…"

"I guess…" Raven replied as her breathing began to regulate again. She waited till she completely calmed herself down and sat-up. Her eyes were sore and puffy, and her face felt hot. She sniffed, "I just know I could have done something. I'm not helpless…but Voldemort was so strong just his presence was stunning. And I only barely escaped his minions…if it wasn't for Severus…"

"Professor Snape was there!?" Ginny asked astonished. "Why didn't he stop you-know-who? He's the one who had the potential, he should have been able to do it, not just left you to deal with it. You may be a talented witch, Raven, but you are still a child…"

"He couldn't, it would have ruined everything for him among Voldemort and the other Death Eaters." She replied calmly, "No I could never blame him. He was looking at the bigger picture of ultimately getting rid of Voldemort. I almost admire his restraint, but I don't envy the position he has put himself in."

"I think your just blinded by your love for him." Ginny said knowingly and smirking devilishly.

"I…wait…" Raven fell off the bed in shock at Ginny's bold declaration. She quickly made to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Professor Snape, really?" Hermione said half disgusted at the idea of anyone with Snape.

"I always thought all he needed was a good snogging…" Ginny said casually

"No! No!" Raven began to both of the girls who were looking at her suspiciously amused, "Severus and I are just friends. He's always been tolerant of me no matter what I thought and said." She looked at them pleadingly, but they didn't seem to believe her.

"Please, I saw you two earlier!" Ginny said laughing at her sudden change from depressed to anxious. "You two were pretty cozy up here in bed together."

"YOU WERE IN BED TOGETHER!?" Hermione squeaked in amazement as her hands moved up to covering her gaping mouth.

"We were not IN bed together, I swear Hermione!" Raven replied blushing immensely at the thought, "Just sitting on the edge talking about how he's known me since I was born!"

"Just sitting?" Ginny teased, "If I hadn't come right at that moment you two would have been snogging till next Tuesday!"

"No we wouldn't…" she paused for a minute and thought about it, "I don't even know what snogging is! But I in no way would be doing it with Severus I'm pretty sure!"

"Whatever you say, Raven, but I know what I saw." Ginny winked at her causing Raven's face to turn cherry red. "Oh and by the way snogging just means 'kissing'." Okay now Raven was going to faint. The idea of kissing Severus was…strangely intriguing…no, not intriguing…it was bad, very, very bad.

"Ginny you are crazy sometimes." Hermione said after a moment of thinking over the possibility of the given situation. "I mean Snape? Really? He couldn't love anyone…" Raven suddenly looked solemn.

"Why not?" Ginny replied, "I may be giving him the benefit of the doubt, but he is human as far as we know."

"Ginny you're starting to talk like you have a thing for the Potion's Master." Raven turned the tables and attempted to tease Ginny right back.

Ginny's smiling face suddenly dropped to a revolted one, "EEEEEEWWWWWW! No I do not like that greasy git! He's mean and awful and rude to everyone below him." She said almost gagging. She then shook her head and looked over at Raven, "But I will say this…I saw the way he was looking at you Raven, and I've never ever seen him look like that EVER. It's almost like he actually has a heart." Raven smiled remembering the look Ginny was talking about. Well he was actually putting down his guard at that moment…a rarity for him…so it makes sense Ginny saw that. Raven just never knew she had been the only one to see it before tonight. "And besides," Ginny continued, "according to Witch Weekly he is SO not my type." All three girls began laughing.

"Ginny you know those stupid tests are rubbish!" Hermione said through laughing.

"I don't know Hermione, this one is pretty spot on." Ginnny reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded up magazine she'd been carrying around. She opened it up to her marked page and began to read aloud, "You are the 'Daring Damsel in Distress': Don't worry you aren't some meek witch to be messed with, but your adventurous tendencies constantly have you in troubling situations. Your perfect guy may be thought of having a 'Hero Complex', but don't fret, it just means he'd always be willing to risk life and limb for your affections. He just loves being your super wizard…See!" She stated firmly, "Snape is no super wizard!" She giggled. "You guys want to see what you're answers get?" Hermione and Raven grudgingly agreed, and Ginny made them magical duplicates with the tap of her wand.

Hermione was done first and Ginny quickly tallied her score, "You are the 'Uptight Brilliant Babe': Don't get us wrong little miss know it all, there is absolutely nothing wrong with knowing it all, but you need learn to let go a little. Your perfect wizard hunk is the funny man, life of the party type. He will keep you laughing and balanced by taking you away from drawn out study time and introducing you to good time, fun time!…Wow, Hermione they got you down pat." Ginny snickered as Hermione crossed her arms angrily.

"This is total rubbish! There is nothing wrong with six hours of study every night!" She defended herself, but the other two just couldn't help but laugh.

"Well what about you, Raven?" Ginny asked, as Raven was marking her answer to the last question. She handed the paper over to Ginny and awaited her fate, "Well this is interesting…" Ginny mumbled and then continued, "Raven, you are the 'Sexy Secrets Mistress': You are a wild child at heart, not afraid to speak your mind, but still you have many deep dark secrets that constantly keep you from connecting with people. Your hot wizard sweetheart is the lone wolf type whose got more than a few secrets of his own. Don't worry, his fast and true loyalty will make you two each other's perfect confidants." Ginny looked up, "A lot of dark secrets eh? Any you would care to share…"

Raven forced out an awkward laugh, "Hermione's right…that magazine is just silly fun." She paused to fake another laugh, "I mean…a lone wolf type? I'm a social butterfly! A lone-wolf would just annoy me you know?"

"Absolutely." Hermione agreed adamantly, "Like I said rubbish." Hermione stood up from the bed and stretched and yawned, causing the other two to copy her in turn. "Ginny and I best be off to our own beds. You've got an important meeting tomorrow, I suggest you do the same."

"Sounds good to me." Raven replied yawning again. "I had fun. Thanks for cheering me up guys."

Ginny immediately walked over to Raven and gave her a tight hug, "No problem. Anything for a friend, right Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Always." Though she would have been the first to admit she didn't like this girl crouching in on her territory, Hermione was starting to like having her around. The three girls bid each other good night and soon they were all tucked in to their respective beds and fast asleep.

All through the night Raven tossed and turned in her sleep. Many images clouded her mind and kept her from any real rest. The worst and most haunting was just seeing Voldemort's malevolent eyes glowing in pitch black darkness as he commanded the final curse upon her parents. She tore about under the covers until she finally snapped herself into an upright position. She looked around the room making sure it really had been a dream. Once she had felt secure that she was still in her refuge at Grimmauld Place, Raven got up from her bed and walked over to the mirror. Her shirt was askew and sticking to her body with sweat, and her hair was less than tame. She reached over to her dresser and picked up her hair brush. She had barely gotten it up in a pony tail when a small crack could be heard from behind her. She jumped slightly and turned to see Kreacher holding fresh towels.

"Kreacher bring you clean towels." He squawked and offered them to her without making eye contact.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Raven replied smiling down at him.

"Kreacher didn't want to, but Kreacher must do what master demands…" He said snootily and walked over to pick up her tray from the night before.

"Nevertheless," She began, "Thank you." She walked over and bent low to the ground and planted a small light kiss atop his head. Kreacher turned around with his big floppy ears limp, and large orb like eyes looking at her in awe. Then with another crack he was gone.

Raven stood back up straight feeling very good about herself. She put her linen on the bed and picked out the clothing she was going to wear for the ministry appointment today, and piled it on top the towels. She gathered it all up in her arms and made for her bedroom door. She peaked out into the hallway. She spotted Ginny dressed in a pink bathrobe coming out from behind the door that capped the end of the hallway to her right. "Oh, good morning, Raven." She said pleasantly. She passed Raven and pointed the room she just came out of, "You can have the loo now if you want." Raven smiled, grateful that she wasn't even going to have to ask for directions, and walked straight into the bathroom.

It was an exquisite site that was for sure. Black marble covered every fixture as well as the floor. All of the accents were silver and serpentine in shape from the handle on the toilet to the knobs on the cabinets, sink, and shower; even the shower head was a snake head. Raven looked closer and saw that each snake's eyes were dark green emerald stones that matched the silky green curtain that hung around the tub. It was so elegant she almost felt like she wasn't allowed to touch anything.

However, she then felt her sticky shirt clinging to her body again, and suddenly had no reservations. She placed her clothes and towel on a nearby counter and made for the shower. Raven turned the knobs to heat the water just right, and then quickly undressed and hopped under the stream. It was refreshingly warm and calming under the shower head's waterfall. The tension and stress from the cry session the night before seemed to flow freely from her body as she soaked. She closed her eyes and allowed the water's flow and drown her face. Before she knew it, probably twenty minutes had passed and she was very displeased to retire from the current space of heaven she felt she was occupying.

Stepping out of the shower she wrapped herself in her towel and wiped the steam from the mirror as best she could. She looked at her reflection, disappointed that her eyes were still a bit red from the night prior. She tried to shrug it off. Just as she removed the towel from her body and wrapped it round her head, someone busted in the door in a hurry. "Bloody hell, what's taking so long in here?"

Raven stood up straight, standing completely naked to face none other than a brightly blushing red head. "RON!!!" She screamed at him, and pulled the shower curtain round her body. "YOU GREW UP ONE OF SEVEN…DON'T YOU KNOCK!?!"

He couldn't speak. He just stood there dumbfounded by the sight he now thought himself so privileged to see. He finally turned his back to her, looking away, "I'm sorry Raven! I didn't mean…I did knock, but no one answered…I finally heard the water shut off…I thought it would be empty…Raven I'm really sorry!" His words came out a mile a minute. He eventually began to look back around, but caught a glimpse of her angry face in the mirror and snapped back to facing the door. "I'll just be going then!" He quickly ran out of the bathroom without another word.

Raven waited a few beats to make sure no one else would come in before dropping the curtain covering her body and getting dressed faster than she ever had before. Well fitting dark denim jeans and a fitted collared and cuffed long sleeved navy shirt with white pinstripes. She looked in the mirror and began to giggle. "That may have been awkward, but the look on his face…" She spoke aloud to her own reflection. She then suddenly wondered if she was the first female his age he had seen naked. She was no 'Playwizard' model, but she was more than adequately endowed and proportioned. I mean she sometimed had some physical power over guys, but she never really thought she was that exceptional. Then again she'd never actually been on a real date either. Raven took the towel from her hair, finger combing it, and deciding to just let it air dry.

She left for her room, dirty clothes in one hand and wet towel in the other. Raven arrived to her destination surprised to see the door open and Ginny and Hermione in there waiting for her. "Oh my god, guys you are not going to believe what just happened!" She started, going inside and closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Ron was downstairs in the kitchen, staring down at the plate in front of him as blank as a fresh piece of parchment. He remained silent with his hands in his lap. Fred and George were down at the other end of the table causing their usual torture for their mom, and Sirius and Lupin were sitting consecutively next to Ron. They were wrapped up in their own conversation about something or another. Ron on the other hand was just keeping himself in his head. 'I wish Harry were here right now.' He thought to himself. Ron needed his best friend at the moment. Someone he could talk to about what he saw, but he wasn't even allowed to owl him anything.

"You okay there Ron?" Lupin asked looking over and seeing how green Ron's face was turning.

Ron finally snapped out of his own head, "Oh, what…yeah I'm fine." He lied and finally picked up his fork. However, he just poked at his food rather than actually ingesting it.

"Come on Ron!" Sirius laughed and clapped Ron on the back, "It can't be that bad."

Ron sighed and decided that since his brother's were out of earshot he could tell Lupin and Sirius. He swallowed hard and put the fork back down, "Well, uh, I was waiting to get into the bathroom upstairs, but Raven was taking forever. So when the water stopped I thought she'd left but the door was locked. I figured Fred and George did it or something to make me wait longer or whatever," Ron's face continued to get redder and redder as he went through the story, "so I tapped it with my wand to unlock it and went in and…I saw something I really, REALLY shouldn't have…"

"Ron you dog!" Sirius cheered, "I couldn't be prouder!" He mock wiped a tear from his eye and both Lupin and him bust out laughing. Ron, however, despite still blushing immensely had a very serious look on his face.

"Don't worry Ron. It was just an accident." Lupin tried to reassure him, "I'm sure Miss Willows will understand."

"Ron, you got to tell me…" Sirius began in a whispered tone, "Is it as good under the clothes as it is with?"

"Sirius!" Lupin said indignantly, "She's a child."

"Please, Remus don't act an innocent, you know you are just as curious as I am!" Sirius said with a wink, "Besides it's been ages since I've been out of this place…I can't help it! I'm a man! I have curiosities." Lupin just rolled his eyes then smiled. Seeing he had won that argument, Sirius went back to Ron, "So…?"

"Well she's very…smooth…" Ron said grinning, as he actually thought about the blatant for the first time since the incident. He suddenly shook his head, "But that's not the point…That's not what I thought I saw that I wasn't…not that I should have seen her naked…but it was something else…I thought I saw…"

"Good morning everyone!" Ginny bounced through the kitchen door and beckoned to everyone, and interrupting Ron. Raven and Hermione followed quickly after her and took a seat at the table.

Both Lupin and Sirius were staring at Raven. She looked from them to Ron who was a very bright red and slouching in his seat. "You can stop picturing me naked now." She leaned in to Sirius and Lupin whispering. Lupin coughed uncomfortably and looked away. Sirius just smirked as though he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Ron stood up suddenly, "Where you going perv?" Ginny said with a grin

Ron simply looked at Raven fearfully "I'm not hungry." He grumbled and left.

Raven's smile faded. Had seeing her really made him too sick to eat. She suddenly felt extremely self conscious and had to then force herself to eat. It was a quiet meal, except Ginny babbling on and on about some quidditch match or another. After they finished up and the dishes were beginning to wash themselves, everyone continued to just hang around the kitchen playing with some new practical jokes Fred and George had developed since Summer began. Hours seemed to pass with no one really noticing the time. Raven was sitting back with Sirius and Lupin, watching the tricks and treats their 'prank present krackers' were dispensing.

"Ron should be down here, he's really missing out." Sirius proclaimed through laughing fits. Raven looked down at the table suddenly feeling nauseas.

"Maybe if I went back to my room he'd be well enough to join the fun down here." She spoke in a depressed tone. "At least he'd be less likely to throw up if I was out of sight."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked angrily, "You are most definitely not vomit inducing."

"Well I think Ron would disagree." She replied, "Did you see how green he looked when I came down?"

"Raven," Lupin spoke up, "If I may be frank…objectively, you are a very beautiful young witch and Ron is a very awkward teenage boy. It's not the easiest combination."

"Absolutely," Sirius added, "I'm sure it's just some uncontrollable hormone thing. I remember when I was like that…"

"You're still like that!" Lupin teased.

Sirius sneered at him, then looked back to Raven, "As I was saying…it takes a mature man to handle that kind of situation. Girls still make him nervous without seeing them naked on top of that." Raven smiled suddenly a little more encouraged.

"Though he did mention something about seeing something he shouldn't have…well other than the obvious." Lupin added while contemplating what he could have seen worse than the new witch nude.

However, Raven knew exactly what Ron thinks he saw and she began to rub her arm nervously. Seeing that most definitely could have made him sick to his stomach. Every time she saw it herself, it made her sick too. But what could he be thinking…I mean it wasn't her fault it was there. She didn't ask for the gruesome deformity. Sirius looked over, "Hey now, you are smart and talented and gorgeous…no one but a real man could handle that triple threat."

"And again what part of that statement describes you?" Lupin asked in mock seriousness, causing Sirius to elbow him in the side.

Raven looked up and giggled, "You guys are right, I guess. Thanks."

Just then the kitchen door swung open, and Mr. Weasley walked through it. "Good afternoon all!" He greeted the room genially. "So what's for lunch?"


	4. Politically Correct

Chapter 4 ~ Politically Correct

Raven stood in front of the mirror in the downstairs bathroom, messing with her hair trying to get it looking as innocently appealing as possible. She knew she would need to be the picture of non-threatening. If Dumbledore was right about what was going on in this Minister Fudge's head, she was going to need to appear as diminutive as possible. Raven pulled out a black eyeliner pencil from her pocket and leaned forward. She carefully lined her eyes and smiled noticing this was the first time that they had not been red all day.

When she felt herself satisfied and out of time, she exited the bathroom to Mr. Weasley standing in the foyer waiting for her. "I'm ready now, Mr. Weasley." She said quietly to him in the utmost serious matter.

"Alright, lovely." He whispered back with a smile, "And cheer up now I'm sure everything will go fine." He added with an encouraging smile.

"Of course it will." Sirius added walking up to the pair from the kitchen. "Just remember to smile and I doubt anyone could ever think ill of you." She gave the fore mentioned smile and Sirius seemed to melt slightly on the spot himself. After they bid their ado, the pair exited the house with arms linked, took a few steps and disappeared with a pop.

When Raven felt her legs hit the ground she was better prepared than she had been the night before and didn't stumble even an inch. Looking around she saw they had landed in a dirty and deserted back alley. She peered down at her watch and saw that they were 15 minutes early for her meeting. In this time, Mr. Weasley unlinked their arms, and began walking at a rigid pace. "I don't think Fudge will mind us using the employee entrance then." He spoke as she trailed behind him in step, "After all he did invite you and I am an employee." Mr. Weasley turned one corner then another, and then finally he came to a broken down building that looked as if it had been abandoned for ages. He knocked three times on the door and it opened an inch.

"Arthur you know you are not supposed to bring visitors this way!" A cranky looking witch with black hair and a stern face spoke through the crack, "That is after all what the VISITOR'S entrance is for!"

"I know, Minnah, but you see this young witch has been asked here by the minister himself, and well we are running a bit close on time." Mr. Weasley gave the saddest most pleading face Raven had ever seen a man give as he spoke. The witch thought it over momentarily as she eyed Raven up and down. Despite Raven's crossed arms and annoyed look, she agreed to let them in. Once they stepped inside it was a completely different looking establishment. Everything was so sleek and shiny, that Raven could see her distorted reflection on every surface be black, gold, blue, or green.

The witch who had stopped them returned to behind her desk and took note of there entrance. She looked down at Raven carefully, "And what's your name?"

Raven continued staring around the room until her eyes landed on the waiting impatient woman. "Raven Willows…ma'am."

"Well Miss Willows make sure you register your wand down at the guest entrance security desk as well when you get there." She then turned to Mr. Weasley, "You can take her now Arthur." Mr. Weasley nodded and led Raven to an elevator nearby. The ride was silent. Mr. Weasley kept looking a his own watch and sighing. This caused Raven to look at her own, tapping the glass face with her finger. They weren't late were they?

Once they landed at the entrance level atrium, they both stepped out but Raven had to take a minute to stop and assess the beauty in front of her. There were so many fireplaces lining the room that had witches and wizards bursting to and from them, that it completely took her aback. The floor was dark wood that reflected the tall blue ceiling brilliantly. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled and looked forward to see a frustrated Mr. Weasley trying to drag her out of her reverie, "Come now Miss Willows, we will want to get in line at security while it's still short."

Raven nodded and followed Mr. Weasley in his slight run. It seemed only a matter of seconds till they were at the front and a wizard named Munch took registration of her wand, "Bamboo, 10 and ¾ inches, dragons claw core…never heard of those materials in a wand, Miss Willows." He spoke looking at her curious. Raven just looked nervous and shrugged. Once her pass was attained she looked at her watch again…it was already one-twenty-eight!? Where did the time go? She looked over at Mr. Weasley looking as concerned as her, when just then a short fat man in purple shoes and a lime green bowler joined them.

"Ah! Arthur Weasley!" The wizard said as if they were best friends. "I should have expected Albus would have sent you to deliver Miss Willows to us today. That man could never face me under the allegations the Daily Prophet have made about him."

"You mean your allegations Minister?" Arthur said tight jawed under his breath.

Fudge frowned slightly, "What was that Arthur?" He asked as if he hadn't heard.

"Oh I was just saying he is a very busy man, Cornelius…getting ready for the next school year and all you know." Arthur replied with a forced smile. He then turned to a tall thin red head in thick glasses, "Percy."

"Father." Percy replied simply.

Raven, however, remained quiet at first. She didn't want to be here as is, but then again she should be forward enough to make some sort of good impression. She stepped up and put out her hand to the minister, "Good afternoon Minister, I am Raven Willows. It is a pleasure and an honor to finally get to meet you." She smiled sweetly and he took her hand generously.

"No, no Miss Willows, the pleasure is most certainly ours." He spoke as though he was speaking for the whole of the Ministry. "It is our honor for you to be so adamant about joining our wizarding community as well as our most prestigious school."

"Hem, hem." A squeaky cough could be heard from behind the minister. A stout witch in bright pink robes stepped forward. Her toad-like face was stretched into what Raven thought was a substantially disturbing smile. "Minister, I do believe we should head back to your office now for some privacy." Raven looked around and saw that their conversation was indeed no longer left to their own ears. "After all we are on a schedule here." He voice trickled a sweetness that would make any person vomit as she spoke.

"Ah yes of course, Dolores, I agree." Fudge replied eyeing the growing crowd. He turned back to Mr. Weasley, "We can take care of her from here Arthur. You should be getting back to work I think." Mr. Weasley paused for a moment looking down at Raven who nodded assertively, and he knew she'd be fine. He bid his farewell to the others and took off into a crowd of official looking wizards. Fudge turned to Raven, "Now Miss Willows if you will follow us to my office, I would like to get to know our newest magical import." He smiled at her almost warningly and then turned to lead the way back to his office.

The toad woman, young Weasley, and Raven all followed close behind the minister making sure to keep up. However, in the rush Raven still managed to observe her surroundings at the ministry intently. She noticed the golden statue fountain of a wizard, being admired by a house elf, goblin, and centaur. It was almost frightening the superiority on the wizard's face. She continued shuffling by in her discomfort and got onto an elevator with the others. The minister exchanged mild pleasantries with the other employees with them until the short ride came to a stop. The walk from there was only a few steps and they entered an ornate door with Fudge's name written in gold on the glass.

"Please Miss Willows do have a seat." Fudge asked as he himself took his place on the proper side of the desk, with his two shadows standing in a flanked position of him, "Can I get you anything to drink…water, cup of tea…?"

"No thank you sir." She replied simply with a smile as she sat down. A few beats passed as they sat in silence. The three of them just stared down at her as if trying to see what she was thinking. She blinked several times and spoke, "May I ask why exactly I am here?"

"Well dear you see, you have actually caused quite a commotion from your request to transfer to Hogwarts." The toad lady said in her squeamishly sugary voice. "I mean an American magical community was never said to have existed until your little disturbance…"

"Disturbance?" Raven asked sitting up a little straighter and offended, "What disturbance have I caused, Miss…?" Raven's sentence trailed off as if asking for her name.

"Umbridge, Miss Willows, Doloros Umbridge…Senior Undersecretary to Minister of Magic." Umbridge replied proudly.

"Undersecretary?" Raven said with a little bit of a laugh, "So what you take his floo calls and keep track of his appointments? Pardon me, but I would like to here an answer from the actual authority around here ma'am." She looked to Fudge with respect. He straightened up at this display of notability, however, Umbridge looked positively sour.

Although, Umbridge went to respond, Fudge was the first to answer, "Quite understandable, Miss Willows. I am the one who requested this meeting after all. It would be best to speak for myself then. Mr. Weasley…Miss Umbridge…you can leave us to our business now, thank you." He dismissed his minions without even looking away from Raven sitting very pleased with herself.

"Of course, sir." Percy replied studiously and made to leave the office.

"But Cornelius…" Umbridge began in a simpering tone, but was only received by a stern look from Fudge. She let out a huff and stormed out of the room as Raven gave a smug little wave as she left.

Once both were out of the room and the door shut behind them, Raven continued, "So as I was saying minister, why exactly am I here today? I had figured everything was taken care of already." She leaned back more relaxed but still sitting up straight and attentive. This would be much easier without feeling so ganged up on.

"Well, as Dolores said, your transfer have caused some tension here for the ministry." He started and continued quickly, "You see we had no contact with your government prior to this…in fact, we had no idea you all existed until now. And the discovery made by Dumbledore, a man already under great scrutiny here in Wizard Britain…well I think you can see our concern…"

"Not really sir…" She replied honestly not seeing any connection.

"Well…It's all rather complicated and messy, but everything seems to be getting more orderly now." Fudge replied. He stood and started to pace to the front of the desk as he continued, "However, there are just a few questions I have for you…nothing serious just for ministry security I am obligated to find out information…for everyone's safety you understand?" He looked at her imploringly.

"Not the slightest." She replied frankly, "However, minister I will be glad to cooperate and assist you in anyway possible that I can." Raven smiled genially and folded her hands in her lap pristinely.

"Excellent! Well like I said it's just a few little things, and you can be on your way." He began. "Now, first of all, what made you so interested in attending Hogwarts all of a sudden in your fifth year?"

"Well minister," She started, her voice low and solemn, "It was always a place my parents loved to talk about. They themselves were students there once and it just sounded so prestigious…and well I am going into my O.W.L.s at the end of this year and I figure if I ever want to make something of myself, here would be the only place I really could. Don't get me wrong minister, I am very grateful for my education so far at the American school, but I just feel I'm not being as challenged as I could be. Plus with my parents horribly untimely death, I figured a change of scenery was in order."

"Of course, of course," Fudge replied, "Hogwarts is one of the best magic school in the history of our world…although it is on a slight downturn since Dumbledore's presence…but we very much plan on turning that around this year…" His voice had become menacing now, and Raven squirmed in her seat anxiously. He then continued, "Speaking of, how is it you know about Professor Dumbledore?"

"I thought everyone knew Albus Dumbledore." She said laughing. "I have to admit he was a little more nutty than I thought he'd be for such a distinguished wizard, but undoubtedly harmless I think…"

"Why would you say that?" Fudge asked intrigued and delighted at her opinion of the headmaster.

"Well…between us…how great can the greatest wizard of all time be if he is wrapped up in knitting patterns and sweets?" She said with a wink.

Fudge let out a delighted laugh, but got serious once more. "I know what you mean Miss Willows, but be very careful around him he can be very tricky…which brings up another question…how much had he spoken to your own ministry that you know of on his visit to acquire you?"

"None at all I must say." She answered cordially, "In fact, as far as I am aware, my minister didn't even know about my leaving the American magic school till I was already a week out of the country. He had no idea of my sudden urge to study abroad…"

"I see, I see…" Fudge replied. He sighed and returned to his side of the desk and sat down. "Well Miss Willows I do thank you for answering those pesky little questions." Raven breathed a sigh of relief. That was much easier than she thought it was going to be. "Now there's only a few other things I must warn you about Miss Willows…" She breathed to soon, "I understand you are quite the adept witch. There are some rules we have here, I think you should be aware of…the most important being no witch or wizard under the age of seventeen is to perform magic outside of school. This include all spells and charms as well as apparating." He looked at her intently.

"I understand minister." Raven replied with a calm smile, and she stood. "Now if there's nothing else I should probably be getting out of your way…"

"Not quite yet, Miss Willows," He said quickly before she could take even one step for the door. "I have one more small favor to ask of you…off the record of course…" She looked at him a bit suspiciously, but sat back down despite it. "You have come to our country in a very hectic time, Miss Willows…And I need your help…well really it is the duty of all of us…And well I feel like you are a very bright and trustworthy young witch…I need to know that you will, under no circumstance withhold any information you may acquire in your time here. I want to know everything you may over hear, do you understand what I am saying?"

Did she understand? Of course…he want her to spy on Dumbledore for him. "Of course sir, but I couldn't possibly imagine anything I might here that could cause you alarm. I'm just looking for a strong education and good friends." She smiled sweetly and yet disenchanted enough to cause a small furrow in Fudge's brow. She quickly caught herself, "That is to say…you can trust me sir. Whatever you need I'm you girl…" Fudge's face relaxed once more and soon arguing voices could be heard just outside the door.

"Here's a scoop for you Miss Skeeter," It was Umbridge, "This insubordinate young witch, is rude disrespectful and completely…ignorant. Talent? Ha! She's nothing more than another one of Dumbledore's pet projects!"

"I see, I see," another female voice replied excitedly, "Now tell me what you really think?"

Fudge pulled out his wand and waved it at the door, causing it to swing open. The woman standing next to Umbridge was scribbling down notes furiously on a pad of parchment but stopped when her interviewee had suddenly silenced. Raven stood up and turned to the two just outside the door curiously, "Minister! Lovely to see you again…this must be the new buzz in town!" She squealed at the scent of her latest gossip story review, "Miss Willows is it? Or may I call you Raven? I'm Rita Skeeter but you can just call me Rita of course." She had pounced on Raven and was furiously shaking her hand.

"Uh…Raven is fine, Rita." She replied, shoulders stiff from the sudden assault on her presence.

"Wonderful!!" Rita jumped up, "Raven…I am your audience on edge. My reader's want to know everything and that is why I'm here!"

Raven looked to Fudge for some assistance, and he graciously stepped in, "Raven, Miss Skeeter here is from 'The Daily Prophet', our local wizarding paper. There has been a lot of talk around our little world about what's been going on the last forty-eight hours, and since you are the center of it all, Miss Skeeter suggested an interview would most definitely be in order."

"An interview?" Raven asked confused, "With me? I was really hoping to stay low-key here…"

"Too late for that now my dear." Rita replied, "My readers have been sending swarms of owls to my office with questions about this all. You are the new it-witch, and it is my duty to know it all."

"Well Miss Skeeter you are in for more than a treat with this one." Fudge said upbeat, "She is eloquent and completely delightful. And once you hear her list of achievements, well I have no doubt that she will one day be essential to the Ministry of Magic and all it's happenings…in fact I may offer her an internship for next summer now…and you can quote me on all of that…" Fudge added almost demandingly. He then turned back to Raven, "Now you girls can use my office to chat…have fun…" He said with a smile and left Raven and Rita alone inside.

Rita wasted no time, getting seated in the Minister's chair and Raven sat back down for the third time in the chair on the opposite side. Rita sat her parchment on the desk and took out a new quill from the bag she was carrying that began to write on her tablet of it's own accord. "Now let's get down to business shall we. Tell me about you…"

"Well, what exactly do you want to know, Rita?" Raven asked enthusiastically.

"Well I know pretty much all of your accomplishments on my own research…potions mistress holding two patents, youngest apparater, top of your class…but that's not what my readers want to know…they want the juice…" She reached inside her bag again and pulled out several pieces of parchment. She pulled one from the stack and began to read it allowed, " 'Dear Miss Skeeter, long time reader, first time owler…I hear you are getting an exclusive in with this new Hogwarts attendee Raven something. I saw a snap shot in the prophet this morning and I couldn't take my eyes off her face. I was wondering if you could find out for me if she's single or taken'…well what do you have to say to your lovely fan here?"

"I…well…I'm flattered for sure, but I don't really date so I guess I'm single." She replied blushing.

"I find that hard to believe! A gorgeous young witch such as yourself!" Rita said with a laugh, "American wizards must be blind not to be interested in you…or maybe it's you that isn't interested in the boys…?" She asked it in a very suggestive way.

Raven simply laughed, "No I am definitely interested in the opposite sex Miss Skeeter, and I've had a few admirers in my time so far, I just don't have the patience for boys. I'm waiting for a real wizard to sweep me off my feet. Besides, I didn't get where I am academically without working very hard at it." She smiled sweetly.

As the questions went on, Rita just continued to look more and more intrigued by every word that came out of her mouth. Most of the inquiries were as silly as the first, but Raven tried her best to keep her tongue and soft as possible. "Now I have one more question, Miss Willows."

"Whatever you need Rita, I am an open book." She replied easily

"Well I hear you have actually become an orphan as of late," She began, "How do you think your parents would feel about you abandoning your American roots?"

"I think they would be very happy." She replied, "They were British and Hogwarts alum themselves you know, and they were always very supportive of all my endeavors."

"I see," Rita said, "well do you have any worries of the comparisons that may arise between you and another famous orphan wizard, Harry Potter? I mean let's say you were in a duel, who do you think would win?"

"I have never met him, so I don't think I could make a fair judgment on that one." Raven replied, "But maybe if I see him around school he would entertain such a situation and we could find out." She smirked and winked at Rita who just about collapsed in excitement over the story she was already manipulating in her brain.

Just then a knock came upon the door. "Excuse me," It was Dumbledore. He stepped inside the office and looked to Raven, "There you are Miss Willows…I trust you are through here?" He looked to Rita very accusingly, but she didn't even flinch.

"Why yes, professor, I do believe I have all I need here." She placed her pad and quill inside her bag and turned back to Raven. "You will be the front page story if I have anything to say about it you charming young thing you." She cooed at Raven who shifted slightly as she shook her interviewer's hand. Front page was the last thing Raven wanted here. Rita let of her hand and made for the door passed Dumbldore, "See you both back upstairs…" Her voice faded as she stepped further and further away.

"Upstairs?" Raven asked Dumbledore. "What is there some press conference or something to do too?" She spoke sarcastically, but Dumbledore didn't even crack a smile. Raven's face dropped suddenly at the realization that, that was exactly what was awaiting them back in the atrium, "You can't be serious? Everyone is making such a big fuss over nothing…"

"It's Fudge's way of further deflecting mine and Mr. Potter's claim that Voldemort really has returned." Dumbledore said solemnly, "A talented witch and an unknown magical civilization making its way mainstream is just what he needed to get everyone to forget about me."

"Do I really have to talk to more inane press people?" She spoke in a defeated tone.

"Well most likely you will just have to pose for a few pictures, and smile in the background." He replied reassuringly. "I'll be down there too as well as Fudge, your own American Minister of Magic, and your former headmaster. I'm sure they will be fighting over that podium enough to distract the press from ourselves."

"I hope so, because it already took all my restraint and patience with that Skeeter woman." She replied with a sigh of relief. "She really was looking for any and every angle she may play at with any word that come from my mouth. It was exhausting…"

"Yes, well, Miss Skeeter can be quite a handful." He replied airly. "However, I did overhear the Minister speaking to your former headmaster and head of government…seems you made a very good impression on him Miss Willows…seems you agree I'm just another nutter past my prime?" He looked down over his half moon glasses challengingly.

"I'm sorry professor, really I am, but you said to make sure not to let him think you'd 'brainwashed' me or whatever." She bowed her head guiltily.

"Oh no worries my dear, I believe you played your part perfectly." He said reassuringly. A moment of silence passed, before she decided to speak again.

"Professor," She began cautious, "there is one thing about my conversation with Fudge that I thought you should know about."

"Yes, Miss Willows, go on," He put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, you see," Raven's voice was low as she spoke, "I think I may have played my part too well…it seems the minister wants me to report to him on you…he really is as paranoid and crazy and Sirius said!" She took breath, "Does he really expect me to keep tabs on you, you think? Or maybe he just wanted to scare me into behaving to his ministry standards?"

Dumbledore took a moment to think it over, then spoke, "I can't say for sure just yet Miss Willows. But we will talk about it at a later time…" He diverted from the topic and turned, headed for the door, "As for right now we best be getting upstairs. They are waiting for us…" He hurried out and she kept in step following him closely.

It was another silent elevator ride. Then when the doors opened to the atrium level, the silence was broken by the chatter of questioning and flash bulbs. Twenty feet from the elevator, Raven saw the backs of Fudge, the American minister, Franklin Thomas, and her former headmaster Daniel Perkins. She took a deep breath and headed for her fate. The crowd of reporters finally noticed their entrance as suddenly they began calling out to her.

"Miss Willows! Miss Willows, over here!" One young wizard called from the crowd.

Raven smiled and stepped forward from behind the men already enthralled in the conference. She made her way to the podium and pointed to the man who had been yelling at her, "Yes, Mr…?"

"Sniggs." He replied, "Randolph Sniggs…I want to know Miss Willows what's your thought so far on this side of the pond?"

"Well Mr. Sniggs, I have to say I am so happy to be here." She replied sincerely, "And your absolutely lovely Minister here has been very welcoming that I can't wait to get to know you all so much more."

Raven suddenly felt herself pushed aside by Fudge, "Yes of course, and we are honored to have you here too Miss Willows. Truly I think your future could be here at our ministry."

"But Miss Willows its you we want to know more about!" Another reporter from the back spoke ignoring Fudge, "Like what are some of your favorite school subjects…"

"That's hard one, Mr…?" She began trying to lead him to his name.

"Gregory Pollywick." He finished her sentence.

"Yes, Mr. Pollywick, as I was saying it's just so hard to choose." She said with a playful giggle.

"She's our youngest magical patent owner with two original potions under her belt." Thomas pushed in this time.

"And her Patronus skills are legendary." Perkins jumped in, "I taught her myself when she was a first and second year when I was a professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"So you begin teaching your students patronus charms when they are only a few years in school?" A third reporter, a witch this time, asked skeptically.

"Well…uh…not exactly…" He replied stumbling, "What I mean to say is if it wasn't for my…encouragement…she would not have been able to master the skill…"

"Encouragement?" Raven said with a scoff, "If by encouragement you mean telling me I could never achieve such magic when I asked you about it in class, and there by giving me the push to prove you wrong on my own…then yeah I'd say you were very 'encouraging' Professor Perkins." She spoke sharp and venomous, but still maintaining a measure of mock pleasantness. The crowd of reporters laughed under their breath. She even glanced over and caught a bemused twinkle in Dumbledore's eye despite his serious face. Perkins simply looked on to her in fury. But what did she care? She no longer had to pretend to respect him now that she never had to see him again after today.

"Raven?" A proud female voice called from the crowd. Raven looked over and saw Rita holding up her quill.

"Yes, Rita?" she said with a smile.

"I wanted to know, what is your take on the preposterous reports that he-who-must-not-be-named has somehow returned from the dead and is killing students?" Her voice was strangely upbeat and almost comical at the idea. However, no one else seemed very amused, including Raven whose smile faded at the thought.

She looked over at Dumbledore whom was looking about the room humming to himself and not making eye contact. "Well," She began as she turned back to the group, "I believe it is impossible to come back from the dead under any sort of magic and immortality is just about as impossible. And that's all I will say on the matter. Now if you all will excuse me…" She turned from them and quickly shuffled away ignoring the rest of there shouting questions.

It was all too much now after that last bit. Pretending to be something she wasn't…pretending not to know the truth…she could feel her head spin with everything barreling down on her. She'd barely made it out of their range of vision, before she leaned over a trash can and vomited what was her lunch earlier that day. Peanut Butter was so wrong the second time around…

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore's voice echoed from behind her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around wiping the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm okay now." She looked up at him, "Can I go back to Grimmauld place now?" Her voice was pleading and just short of cracking. He looked down at her blank face and simply nodded.

It seemed a much shorter trip on the way out, then it had under the time crunch of unfamiliar territory on the way in. They had exited the building, popped back to headquarters, and she swiftly made it to her room before anyone could see her. Dumbledore explained to the others downstairs that she had a very strenuous day that took her lunch out of her and needed to rest. He then bid them all farewell and left once again to do…whatever it was Dumbledore did…


	5. A Dark Secret

Chapter Five ~ A Dark Secret

A soft pop echoed through the courtyard in front of Grimmauld place. Severus Snape had just arrived back from a quick trip to America. Dumbledore had felt bad for Raven and her obviously sudden loss of her identity. He asked Snape to go to her home and bring some things back that might make her feel more comfortable. He thought it was ridiculous, but you couldn't really argue with Dumbledore. He looked about the area and then swiftly entered the building before anyone could notice his presence. He'd barely made it two feet in door when Sirius appeared seemingly from no where at the foot of the staircase.

"You're early for the meeting Snivellus." He taunted, "You know we are going to have to wait for the advanced guard to return, and that wont be for at least another hour."

"I have something for Miss Willows, Black." Snape replied tight jawed and annoyed. He tried to walk around Sirius, but he stepped in front of him blocking his path once more.

"What kind of 'something'?" He asked suspiciously.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Dumbledore requested I go back to her home and bring her some of her stuff." Snape replied, "He seems to think she's homesick or something. I think reminding her of that place will only make it worse, but he insisted."

"Well unlike you, Snape, she has a heart." Sirius replied haughtily, "She may actually have sentimental attachment to something other than her personal well-being."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Snape spoke under his breath and tried to pass Sirius a third time but was unsuccessful. "I'm warning you Black…" he started in a menacing tone.

"Why don't I take it up to her." He offered ignoring Snape's glare. "She's had a trying day, and I'm sure that she'd much rather prefer my comfort to yours…"

"GOD DAMN IT BLACK!!!" Snape lost his cool and shouted. This, of course, in turn awakened Mrs. Black's portrait.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS! THE DARK LORD WILL CLEANSE THE WORLD OF YOU!!!" Her voice was shrill as the curtain that had covered her flew open and she began the usual obscenities.

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN!" Sirius shouted back as he dashed to lock her curtains over her face once more. Sirius turned back to the stairs, but Snape had used the moment to escape.

As Snape climbed the stairs a satisfied grin remained on his face. He knew that damned portrait had to be good for something. He turned the corner at the top of the stairs only to just about smack into Ron and Hermione who looked more disappointed than usual to see his face appear. "Can I help you?" His voice was little more than a hiss as he addressed them.

"No Professor," Hermione replied, "We just heard the door, and Mrs. Black's portrait, and thought it might have been Harry finally arriving."

"Well as you can see it is not." He said snidely and pushed past them. He distinctly heard Ron mutter some obscenity under his breath as he walked away, but chose to ignore it.

He continued down the hallway, and arriving at Raven's bedroom door. He knocked lightly but heard no response from the other side. He pushed open the door slightly only to see it was completely black inside. His eyes adjusted quickly, and he could see she was lying on the bed asleep. Snape froze for a moment, hoping not to wake her. He then took a few steps forward and examined her closer. She lay on her side clutching her pillow tightly. Her hair draped loosely over her face, but he could still see her eyelids were twitching, giving away the fact that she must be dreaming. She seemed agitated even in her sleep. Unable to stop himself, he knelt down closer to the bed and reached out to brush some of the hair from her face. As his hand made light contact with her skin, he could feel it was hot and sticking. She must have been crying…a phenomena he had yet to witness. He went to push the rest of her hair from her face and this time she seemed to relax her grip on the pillow as their skin made contact.

Snape wondered what she was dreaming. Was it something pleasant or a nightmare from the night a few weeks ago. He wouldn't blame her if that were the case. He himself had trouble sleeping at night if he skipped his dreamless sleep potion. Merlin knew how the things he'd seen…the things he'd done…under Voldemort's orders had given him more than a few bad memories that disturbed his nights.

After some time, he stood up straight again, and reached inside his pocket. From inside he retrieved three miniature trunks. He put them on the floor and tapped them with his wand. They instantly grew in size made a rather loud commotion as the banged against each other. He flinched and then looked over at the girl still fast asleep on her bed. Snape let out a loud breath, and this now made her shuffle on the bed.

Raven reached over to her side table and groped around for her wand. Before she could find it, the lights in the room ignited in a blinding flash. She squinted and put the back of her hand to her eyes to try and block out the sudden illumination. Snape's low voice came from the foot of her bed, "You're in bed rather early for this place." The sound was cool, soothing, and almost musical.

Raven's eyes finally adjusted to the light and she saw at the foot of her bed the owner of the distinct voice, "Severus?" She said groggily as she sat up, "What are you doing here?"

"Your things." He said simply gesturing to the jumble of trunks clumsily placed on the floor. "Dumbledore sent me to retrieve them for you from your home." He paused and looked back at her, "And I think it would be best if you called me 'Professor Snape' from now on."

"Oh now your too good to be on a first name basis with me?" She replied sarcastically as she stood from the bed and put her arms up to stretch, "What time is it?"

"ten-thirty." He answered.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked as she laid her hands back at her sides.

"Just a few minutes." He lied, but he had no intention of telling her or anyone that he had been watching Raven sleep for a good fifteen to twenty minutes. "I didn't want to wake you."

"How kind…" She replied with a yawn, "Too bad it didn't work. So why'd you bring this stuff?"

"Dumbledore thought you'd want them." He replied, "Said you'd like to be reminded of your life back in America."

"That life…that girl…is gone." She said sadly as she walked over and began to arrange the trunks. Once they were neatly lined up, she sat down on the nearest one, "I don't know how you do it."

"What's that?" He asked cautiously curious

"Pretend to be something your not?" Raven answered looking back at him. "You know, lying to everyone…having to be two different people."

"I've grown accustomed to it." He said with an air of dismissal.

"I'm serious, Sev…I mean Professor." She looked at him intent on a real answer. He seemed to not want to bother. She continued anyway, "All day today when I was at the Ministry I had to be this perfect little unquestioning push over. I had to be the pride and joy of the American magical society. I had to watch what I said and pretend like absolutely nothing was wrong, when I know that everything is wrong. It makes me sick again just knowing I'm going to have to keep it up." She looked at the floor embarrassed to be so upset about such a silly thing.

Snape looked down at her curiously. She had never shown so much vulnerability before…it was strangely appealing. He knelt down in front of where she sat as he had by the bed, "Raven, I do what I have to for the greater good. Sometimes you have to sacrifice yourself and who you are in the process. At least you aren't hurting anyone else…"

Raven looked up and saw the darkness in his eyes resonating as he spoke. He was right…she was only having to spy for the minister. He had to maintain a false allegiance to the wizarding world's greatest psychopath. The ghosts that must haunt him every night. "Severus…" She cooed as her hand reached up to the side of his face.

The moment it touched his cheek he jumped up and back away from her, causing her to flinch. "I told you…Professor Snape, please, Miss Willows." His voice was strained as he glowered down at her. "I'm not your friend anymore…just your teacher."

She closed her eyes slowly as the words that had left his mouth stung greatly. Not looking at him she stood and walked to her door, "Then I will say thank you for my things, Professor, and let you be on your way. Good night." She opened the door and her eyes looked straight back to the floor. Snape looked onto her, but she never returned the gaze. He walked out of the room stiffly not even saying a goodbye as he went. She slammed the door after him and walked back to her trunks.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Hermione and Ron were bombarding Harry as he had finally arrived. They were deep in conversation about the order and it's members. "And then there's Mundungus…but everyone around here just calls him 'Dung'. He's a petty thief." Ron said in almost admiration, "Mum's had a hell of a time keeping him from snatching things from around here."

"Bet Fred and George are having a grand old time with him though." Harry replied jokingly.

Then with a sudden simultaneous crack, both Weasley twins appeared in the room on either said of Harry. "Hey there Potter." George said first, with a clap on Harry's left shoulder.

"Heard you gave some dementors a piece of your mind." Fred added.

"I bet they gave that muggle cousin of yours a right deserved fright." George continued.

"Yeah, but now I have to go to trial over the whole lot." Harry said half grinning. He supposed that Duddly getting his wits knocked out of him was a plus to the whole catastrophe. "It's ridiculous."

"I agree." Ginny added from the door. She walked in her long hair floating behind her. "On the brightside though, the ministry has put such a fuss over Raven that maybe they will pass by on trying to expel Harry."

"Raven?" Harry asked looking around at the others. "Who's Raven?"

"What you lot didn't tell him?" Ginny said with a laugh.

"Didn't tell me what?" Harry said more frustrated.

"Well Harry it seems the ministry has replaced you from their pedestal." Hermione answered his question. "Her name is Raven Willows. She's transferring from some American magic school. Supposedly she's the greatest witch ever or something."

"At least she's the greatest looking." Said Fred suggestively. "Ain't that right George." He added elbowing his brother in the side.

"Yeah you can totally tell she's got big talent." He said, while making a hourglass silhouette with his hands, causing Fred to laugh out loud.

"You two are perverse." Ginny spoke while rolling her eyes and punching George in the arm. "She's actually a very nice girl I think."

"Yeah, nice for a death eater." Ron mumbled under his breath as he looked about the room casually.

"What!?" Harry said turning on his friend in outrage.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said taken aback by his claim, "That is a very serious accusation to make!"

"And not to mention ridiculous when it comes to Raven!" Ginny added angrily. "What gives you the right…"

"Her parent's were death eaters weren't they?" Ron tried to defend himself, "Besides I saw it! I saw the dark mark on her arm this morning!"

"You mean to tell me a teenage wizard catches a glimpse at a naked girl and he's looking at her arm?" Hermione retorted disbelieving. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. It was probably just a shadow or something!"

"Wait a minute!" Fred jumped between them. He looked at his brother menacingly, "You mean to tell me that you saw Raven naked and you didn't tell us about it?" He pointed between himself and George.

"Honestly Ron, we are your brothers!" George added. He paused and then continued, "So what was she like?" They both leaned forward with excitement on their faces.

"Disgusting!" Ron said angrily, "Any witch who wears HIS mark is unbelievably revolting!" Fred and George's faces went serious again as they went silent.

"So wait you are saying she is a death eater here inside headquarters at this very moment, and we are just standing here doing nothing!" Harry burst out. "We should go tell the others and get her out of here now!"

"Wait a minute!" Ginny jumped in again trying to remain level headed. "Look Hermione is right Ron probably didn't see anything. There's no way she could be a death eater. You didn't see the way she was acting when she told Hermione and me about how you-know-who killed her mum and dad…there's no way!"

"But Ginny she could just be acting like you say!" Harry yelled at the youngest girl. Ginny stepped back suddenly a little frightened at Harry's attitude.

"Why don't we just go ask her." Hermione suggested, "I'm sure it's just some mistake."

"Alright then let's go." Said Ron snootily, and led the way out of the room.

The whole lot walked down the hall like mob in a Frankenstein movie. Ginny and Hermione tailed behind in the back exchanging nervous glances. Had Raven really pulled the wool over their eyes? No, Hermione, knew she was too intuitive to have that happen to her.

They reached the door and Ron didn't even bother knocking. He turned the knob and threw it open. Raven jumped up from the ground startled, as they all filed into the room, "Um…can I help you with something…" She spoke awkwardly at the sudden bombardment.

"Show them!" Ron yelled at her. "Show them what I saw this morning."

"EXCUSE ME!?" She shouted back. "You expect me to just strip down naked right now!? You are disgusting! GET OUT!!!" She grabbed her wand from atop her bed and pointed it at them as she spoke. Harry and Ron drew theirs as well and returned the threatening gesture.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's poor choice of words. She moved forward and pushed the boys arms down, "There's no need to go whipping your wands out you gits." She spoke calm and collected, but they refused to adhere to her request.

"No way Ginny, she's a death eater, I know it!" Ron shouted at his little sister. "And there's no way you lower your wand in their lot's presence." He looked at Raven with fiery hatred. He knew what he saw he wasn't an idiot.

"If you think I'm a brainless follower of Voldemort then you know nothing you ignorant ass!" Raven replied as she lowered her wand arm.

"You see I told you it was a mistake." Hermione spoke out, "If she was really a death eater than she wouldn't have just put down her wand."

"Just because she is a death eater, doesn't make her a smart!" Harry retorted. He had every bit of faith in Ron, and wouldn't back down now. Harry did not break eye contact with Raven who's hand gripped even tighter on her wand at her side. "Fine if you aren't a death eater prove it. Roll up your sleeve!"

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Raven replied slow and calm, as she put her wand back down on the bed top. She was forcing herself to hold back what she really wanted to do and say, but holding onto the wand wasn't helping.

Harry and Ron stepped towards her forebodingly. "Please, Raven, just show them!" Hermione plead seeing the deadly intent in both her friend's eyes.

"Fine." Raven agreed stiffly. She rolled up her right sleeve and thrust it forward, "See." Her pale skin showed not a single scratch nor mark. She rolled it back down, "Happy?"

"Of course, of course!" Fred spoke victoriously as he stepped around the two wizards still holding their wands at the ready. He put an arm around Raven's shoulders, "I always knew you were no death eater hag! Now about what Ron saw earlier in the bathroom…" He eyed her up and down.

"Wait." Harry continued. "The other sleeve, too. When I saw the marks on Karkaroff and Wormtail they were both on their left arm."

Raven hesitated this time, refusing to do what they were asking. "Raven…no…" Ginny spoke up from the group. "You're really a death eater?" Ginny's eyes began to well up.

"No Ginny it's not what you think!" She began towards Ginny.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry shouted stopping Raven in her tracks and throwing her backwards away from Ginny. Ron and Harry both pounced on the girl as she felt her head spin in a daze. Harry held her down as Ron forced her left sleeve up, and there it was. The skull glared back at them as the snake twisted out of its mouth. Both Harry and Ron jumped backwards off of her, keeping there wands pointed down at her. "Hermione, go get the others!" Harry spoke not even looking away from Raven. Hermione nodded silently and headed back for the door but it slammed shut by itself and locked not letting her out.

"It's stuck!" She cried out as she tried to pull harder.

Raven finally stood back up, "What did you do death eater!" Ron shouted at her.

"I'M NOT A DEATH EATER!!" She screamed at him.

"You have the dark mark!" Ron yelled, "You can't hide that!"

"You act like I asked for it!" She screamed back.

" So you expect us to believe it was forced upon you?" Harry asked sarcastically, "That would be convenient…"

"You don't get it do you? " She cried back at him. "Look at it!" She pulled her sleeve back up. "Really look at it!"

Hermione stepped forward and traced her fingers along her skin, "These other marks…they look like burns…"

Raven flinched as Hermione touched her, "That was from my last attempt to get rid of it." She spoke in an ashamed tone. "I never wanted it, but I've had it since I could remember. My parents tried to make it out as some honor to be his chosen one since I was a year old. It's ridiculous and an embarrassment." Raven turned from them covering the obscenity again. She sat on the bed and continued, "I've tried everything. I tried every charm and potion I can think of…I tried burning it off, cutting the skin off…even phoenix fire, but nothing will make it go away. I just heal over and it's still there. Every bit the reminder of what I don't want to remember, so I hide it."

"Raven," Ginny spoke first sitting next to her on the edge of the bed and placing a comforting hand around her shoulders, "it's okay. Its not your fault. Maybe Dumbledore can help."

"I doubt it." she replied. "I already tried everything. It's a magic so evil and dark…it's a stain that could never be revoked." Everyone stood silent as she spoke. It was an injustice of unconquerable proportions and nobody knew what to say. Raven looked up at them all staring down at her in pity. She hated it. She finally stood back up, "Well now that you know…you can leave." Her voice was strong though her eyes continued to hurt as she stared at Ron and Harry. "I wont bother any of you and I hope you wont come trashing in my room again with more ridiculous accusations."

Hermione elbowed Ron in the side, and he glared at her. "What was that for?" He whispered to her, but she simply looked at Raven. Ron took the hint, "Sorry." He grumbled, "Wont happen again." He still wasn't convinced and by the look on Harry's face neither was he, but Hermione looked at him too insistently.

"Yeah, right, what he said." Harry added reluctantly. He wasn't sure what was the story with this girl, but arguing anymore wasn't going to help. "Come on guys, let's go." He looked to the others and then headed for the door. All the Weasley boys followed Harry without question, but Hermione and Ginny refused to move, "Aren't you two coming?" Harry asked testily.

"I think I'd rather hang out with someone a little less judgmental right now." Hermione spoke as she stepped forward. Harry glared at her shocked at the decision to stand by Raven's word alone. He left the room in a huff.

Hermione turned back to Raven and Ginny who were looking at her amazed. She had actually just stood up for Raven…this was a turning point. Raven smiled, "Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head, "It was nothing, they were just being paranoid rats. If Dumbledore says you are okay, that's more than enough for me." She walked over to the trunk looking for something to change the subject. "What's this?" She asked picking up a large leather bound album.

"Oh it's nothing, just a scrap book my mom was keeping." She took it as Hermione held it out to her. She opened the cover and her breath caught seeing her mother's script on the first page. "That was me the first day I was taken home from the hospital." She pointed at the picture on the first page of her mother and father holding a tiny baby.

"You really look just like your mum." Ginny said looking from the picture to Raven. "Was she as talented as a witch too?"

"Not especially," Raven said with a slight laugh. "She used to have to cook like a muggle cause her magic was less than stellar. She always said it was my father I got my talent from, but I didn't think he was all that great either."

She turned the next few pages till she came to a picture of her five-year-old self blowing out the candles on a birthday cake. As the flames extinguished in the moving picture a huge smile appeared on the little girl's face. "Fifth birthday." She explained, though it was obvious. "That's one day of the year I always liked…well most of the time…" she thought back to her last few birthdays and cringed.

She turned the page again, and there were more pictures from the same birthday. "Oh Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed pointing to a picture of a small pale boy, with a pointed face who had cake all over his face. "Is that…who I think that is? Draco Malfoy?" She looked at Raven giggling.

"Yeah," Raven replied giggling, "He has always been a greedy git, even then."

"You actually had birthday parties with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny said in a very 'I'm sorry' tone.

"Death eaters only have so many friends, and my parents were a prime example." She explained. She then pointed to another photo of the young Draco with two other boys, "See that's Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle."

"Merlin, even hunkered together at five years old." Hermione said with a cringe. Raven turned a few more pages. Till she finally came to a picture of her first meeting with Snape and she stopped.

"Is that Professor Snape?" Ginny asked squinting at the picture. "He looks almost exactly the same."

Raven snapped back to the moment, "Yeah, exactly the same." She flipped through the pages again when she came to another picture of her and Snape in her room at home. "This was a few days before my first day of school at the American academy. I was really proud of my books." She said with a laugh.

"Is Professor Snape actually smiling?" Hermione replied looking very surprised. He was, in fact, smiling and even laughing in the picture. "That's a weird image."

Raven suddenly felt uncomfortable and moved on. The next few pages were different than the first. It was more report cards and newspaper clippings. She stopped at one in particular, "This is one of my favorites. I actually made the front page of our wizard paper. It was for the first potion I patented…nothing special, just a metamorphosis type deal. Kind of like polyjuice potion, but not as harsh and you can look like whatever you want not just another person."

"Raven that's amazing. You don't look more than twelve years old. " Hermione said, sounding a little bit jealous. She continued to push the pages glancing over all the different stories, "You really must have been famous back home."

"Wait!" Ginny shouted, "Go back." She grabbed the book from them and turned back to a page that was more personal picture. "Oh my Merlin! How could you kiss that imbecile!"

She pointed at the shot that had caught her eye. It was picture of Malfoy and her lip locked under the some mistletoe at Christmas time. Raven blushed slightly, "I didn't want to kiss that frog, but our parents were insistent. They were always pushing us together like that. This time was just last Christmas when we came to London and stayed with them. It was awful."

"I could only imagine how bad of a kisser that cold prat was." Hermione said gagging.

"No not the kiss…" Raven replied, "That wasn't really that awful. It was the fact that afterwards he wouldn't stop following me like a damn puppy."

"Wait last Christmas you said?" Ginny asked curiously, "Hasn't Draco and Pansy been dating since third year?"

Hermione nodded, "Yep, she never shuts up about it."

"Well he's been owling me since then almost constantly." Raven added with a giggle, "I told him I'm not interested, but he insists. Says it would make his mom over the moon happy cause I guess she's not very fond of…what's her name…Pansy?" She sighed, "Anyway, I haven't heard from him since before the incident of my birthday. Of course, that's to be expected since I put his father in the hospital." Both of the other girls laughed and Raven smirked. It was nice to have friends who really despised the Malfoy family as much as her. Raven closed the book, and put it back in her trunk.

Back in Harry's room, him and Ron were taking turns going on tirades about Raven. "I can't believe Ginny and Hermione, fraternizing with that fake." Ron went on, "She has the dark mark!"

"I wonder if Dumbledore knows about it?" Harry replied, "She seemed quite adverse to asking him for help with getting rid of it."

"That's cause her master wouldn't like it much!" Ron answered. They both stomped about the room like two year olds having tantrums.

"You two are bonkers." Fred replied.

"And he would know." George replied pointing at his brother. "I think it almost makes her more attractive. A dangerous, possibly double agent woman of mystery." He grinned from ear to ear.

"In that case, it makes her as attractive as Snape!" Ron growled at his brothers, "He's working for us and HIM."

"Wait Snape's in the order too?" Harry spoke as he froze. "Damn this place is swarming with death eaters!"


	6. Headlines And Head On Collisions

Chapter Six ~ Headlines And Head On Collisions

The next morning, things were very quiet in Grimmauld place. The girls still weren't talking to the boys, and vice versa. This made for a very uneventful and boring breakfast. Sirius tried to get them to talk on several occasions with light conversation but it just kept ending in bickering backhanded comments against one another. The only thing that seemed to break the stalemate was when the morning post made it's arrival.

"Well would you look at that," Sirius said grabbing his copy of the 'Daily Prophet', "Our own Miss Willows seems to have made the front page!" He grinned at Raven.

Raven grabbed the paper from him and looked over the picture. It was of her shaking hands with Fudge, surrounded by Perkins, Thomas, and Dumbldore. The Headline read, 'America Takes London By Storm'. "This is ridiculous." She said simply.

Sirius snatched it back from her, "I'll be the judge of that." He cleared his throat and began to read it aloud.

"It's no secret that a small fringe group of witches and wizards left Great Britain a few centuries ago in order to live freer lives outside the imagined persecution from our great ministry. However, what was a secret was that more than just a few survived the political up-rise.

For over the past two hundred years an American magical community has been alive and thriving. They had successfully started there own government as well as a magic school to teach their children. The question is why go public now?

According to American Minister of Magic, Franklin Thomas, it wasn't all that big of a deal, 'We never thought about reaching outside our borders before. It just never seemed to come up until one of our own wanted to study abroad'. And who is this young student who has brought such a significant event about as discovering a new magical population? To find out turn to page three for Rita Skeeter's in-depth article…"

"Give me that!" Raven said playfully, "I told you it was ridiculous." She tried to grab at the paper, but Sirius managed to keep it away, until Lupin got hold of the paper and took a few steps away. He opened to page three and took his turn to read aloud.

" 'The New It-Witch In Town' by Rita Skeeter. Oh, I like that." Lupin teased and Raven glared at him. Harry on the other hand was smiling completely enthralled with the idea of Rita Skeeter ripping Raven a new one. Lupin laughed as well and continued, "Who is Raven Willows you may ask? Although some seem to think she is, to quote Dolorus Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to Minister of Magic, 'insubordinate…rude and ignorant' I'm here to give you the real story behind this charming witch first hand. In our sit down conversation, I came to full terms with why Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge said that she is very much an 'eloquent and completely delightful' young lady, who is already being offered an internship at the Ministry next summer. An accomplished potions mistress, top of all her classes at the American Academy of Wizardry, Patronus summoner, apparator, and more, is only a small list of the young witch's accomplishments.

But, of course, I am getting ahead of myself. I'm sure you all are looking for the real juice. Miss Willows was born July 13th, 1980 to Joshua and Mercury Willows. When she was five she was already flying her toy broom at top speeds as well as creating simple concoctions with her first potions play set. Lucius Malfoy, a long time friend of the family, said he 'always saw how talented the young girl was and when it came time to send her to school I pushed for her parents to move back to London to send the girl to Hogwarts. But they refused. They said that she was already comfortable where she was…'."

"You know the Malfoys?" Sirius interrupted, "Narcissa is a cousin of mine."

"Of course," She replied easily, "My family spent plenty of holidays with them. Narcissa was best friends with my mother for the longest time."

"Death eaters of a feather flock together?" Harry muttered accusingly to Ron under his breath. Raven flashed an evil eye at the boys who looked away.

"May I continue," Lupin asked them, and everyone went quiet again. "Okay where was I…'So Miss Willows spent her time at school earning all the accolades she could. She tutored younger students and even spent extra hours in the potion lab and herbology greenhouses creating two new concoctions the magical world had yet to see. And although all of these successes were great, after her parents untimely demise she decided a change of scenery was in order.

When I sat down with the young witch she had plenty to say. Of her love life, the heartbreaker says 'I'm single…I don't really date. I've had a few admirers in my time…I'm just waiting for a real wizard to come and sweep me off my feet.' This fairytale fantasy could be just around the corner for this sweet young witch who already has several new admirers here. And when we talked about her parents she told me how loving they were, saying, 'They were always supportive of all my endeavors.' And of course when we spoke of the hot button topic here of whether or not he-who-must-not-be-named has made a miraculous return she dismissed it as 'impossible'.

And of course when I asked her who she thought would win in a duel between her and our own suddenly insane attention seeking Harry Potter, she only said simply, 'If I see him around school…maybe we could find out.' And added a wink for good measure. Personally I think this witch would easily take the duel, what do you think? Send all your owls to me at…" Lupin stopped and tossed the paper to Raven with a smile. "You're a hit!"

"Like anything Rita Skeeter writes has validity." Harry leaned back with his arms crossed. "I mean, we found out last night who'd win in a duel when I knocked you back on your arse."

"Excuse me," She began her retort, "But if I remember correctly, I was attacked unarmed!" she stood up and leaned forward on the table.

Harry stood up suddenly as well, "It's not my fault you threw it down and disarmed yourself!"

Raven suddenly whipped out her wand, "Then how bout we see what happens when I'm actually ready and not being attacked with essentially my back turned you coward!"

Harry pulled out his own wand and pointed it at her for the second time in 24 hours. "Fine let's go!"

"Harry James Potter!" Sirius yelled at his godson, "How dare you have attacked anyone with there back turned!"

"But Sirius you don't understand!" Harry tried to defend himself, "She's a death eater!"

"I already told you, no I'm not!" She screamed back across the table. "How could I ever support a wizard who killed my parents! In fact, that's WHY he killed my parents!"

"Yeah, right," Harry countered, "If you cared so damn much about your parents you wouldn't be destroying their memory by refusing to go public with how they really died! You think hiding the fact that Voldemort has returned helps to commemorate their deaths and the cause the Order is fighting for?"

"DON'T YOU EVER QUESTION MY FEELINGS FOR MY PARENTS!" She threw down her wand and in a moment managed to some how fling herself across the table at him. Raven tackled Harry to the ground and they began to roll around on the floor.

"RAVEN!" Ginny and Hermione ran around the table in horror as they pulled her off of Harry.

"HARRY!" Ron pulled him up from the ground and held him back, "She's bloody mental, mate!" He tried to convince Harry to calm down, but he continued to flail.

"You think this is easy for me!?" Raven began shouting again as she broke free from Ginny and Hermione but did not attack Harry again. "You know nothing about me, my life, or my parents! You think I don't want to go shouting from every rooftop Voldemort is back? You think I enjoy kissing your ministry's ignorant ass?"

"Then why?" Harry shouted back, "Why aren't you telling the truth?"

"Number one, no one would believe me!" She replied, "And two, I'm playing the game Potter! Whether or not I get to stay here, depends on your ministry…on what they think of me! Do you really think they'd let me stick around if I was like you and went around causing trouble!? I have no family left AT ALL! I have nothing! I have no where to go anymore Potter! The minute I tried to go public with what happened I would be expelled back to America, he would find me and kill me or worse…" Raven paused and took a breath, "My only chance is being under Dumbledore's protection. You don't have to like me, but don't you EVER question what side I'm on again. Or next time I will use my wand to shut you up." She glared at him with loathing and heavy breathing.

"Are…are…you threatening me?" Harry stammered momentarily seeing the fire of rage burning behind her eyes.

"No, Potter, most definitely not a threat." She looked him up and down disgustedly. She walked over to where her wand lay and picked it up. Raven then made for the door to the kitchen. She paused and spoke again without looking back at any of them, "That Potter was a promise." and she was gone.

"That girl is bloody mental mate!" Ron reiterated to his friend who seemed shaken by her words.

"But she's right Harry." Lupin defended her, "Sometimes it's best to play your cards close to the chest." Harry and Ron looked at him as though they'd been betrayed.

"And she may be a little mental but you can't blame her." Hermione added, "After the things she's seen…with her parents…"

"Hermione's right," Sirius put in his two cents, "Even if they hadn't been her parents, if what Dumbledore said happened, actually did happen…you don't completely recover mentally from that kind of thing…"

"But she has the dark mark Sirius." Harry pleaded to his god father. "She says she's had it since she was a baby, but come on! You know that's bullocks!"

"Harry you saw the scars on her arm!" Ginny jumped in, "She doesn't want it there."

"And with the prophecy surrounding her that Voldemort has known since before she was born," Lupin started, "It's no wonder he tried to mark her as his own so early on."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, according to a seer her parents saw before she was born, she is somehow destined to become the most powerful witch the world has ever known…more powerful it seems than both Voldemort and Dumbledore…combined." Lupin answered and Harry went quiet. For a mere moment he finally thought that maybe, just maybe, he was wrong about her. But the moment was fleeting.

"I don't care what story she has told to brainwash you all, but I'm not buying." He replied and then stormed off out of the kitchen as well, with Ron close behind.

Sirius looked over at the two girls who were exchanging nervous looks, "He's just mad that he might be wrong." he tried to reassure them. "And I'm sure the stress of the upcoming trial isn't helping either."

"He's being an idiot is what he's being." Ginny replied. "Come on Hermione let's go start on that room mum wants done by tomorrow morning." Ginny stood and walked out.

Hermione stood as well with a sigh. She started for the door, then turned back to the older wizards, "You don't think they will keep this up much longer do you?" Both Sirius and Lupin looked at each other unsure of what to say. They knew how stubborn Harry could be, and it seemed Raven was the same. Before they could say anything Hermione took their silence as their answer, "That's what I thought." And she too left the room, and Fred and George trailed soon after.

Sirius looked over at Lupin, "It's going to be a long tense month here before they get back to school."

Lupin shook his head disappointedly, "I know what you mean." He then paused and let out a laugh, "Did you see the way she lunged over that table without any hesitation?"

"And of course the look on Harry's face was priceless…" Sirius added laughing, "Well at least we know she has no problem being aggressive."

"She's proving to be quite the loose canon actually." Lupin said more serious now.

"She can explode on me anytime…" Sirius sighed as he stared off into space.

"Sirius please," Lupin replied rubbing his temples, "Did today not prove to you that she is very much still a child at heart despite her adult assets…" His mind wandered off momentarily and then he snapped back, "I just mean, although she's very accomplished, she is still lacking in maturity."

"But Remus you know my maturity is perpetually stunted at seventeen anyway!" He replied jokingly. "Besides you're the one who just mentioned her assets."

"Yes and I corrected myself!" He shook his head and decided to change the subject. "We should keep busy and help the others upstairs. We can have Raven join us and maybe the project will help smooth things over."

"Excellent idea, Moony!" Sirius said triumphantly, "Let's go!" both wizards stood from there chairs and headed upstairs.

They arrived at the room in question to see them all working diligently in silence. It was definitely not the norm. Ginny and Hermione were on one side of the room going through an old trunk, while the boys were crowded around a dusty chest of drawers against the opposite wall. Raven, was nowhere to be found. "Why isn't Miss Willows here helping?" Sirius asked sternly.

The boys refrained from acknowledging him, but Hermione stood up and answered for them, "Well Ginny and I tried to get her out of her room, but apparently she's under the impression that no one wants her here." She glanced accusingly at the other side of the room. "Either way she wouldn't open her door."

"Well that wont do at all." Sirius replied, "I'll go try."

"If she comes over here, I'm leaving for another room." Harry spoke up finally, angry at his god father for obviously not taking his side.

"You do that Harry then, but I will have no guest in my house feeling unwelcome." Sirius replied, "Your mother would have most definitely agreed with me on that."

"Well, she's not here is she!" Harry spoke vengeful, as Sirius had just tried to used his dead mother as emotional blackmail. He grabbed Ron by the back of the shirt, "There are plenty of rooms in this house that need attention…" Harry said under his breath to Ron as he dragged him out of the room.

Sirius shook his head, and exited the room as well headed for Raven's. He reached his destination and knocked. "Please leave me alone Ginny!" Raven's muffled voice came from inside.

Sirius knocked again, "It's not Ginny, Raven. It's Sirius…can you please let me in?"

There was silence for a few moments and then she opened the door slightly, "Are you here to lecture me on how wrong I am and to feel sorry for Harry and his situation? Because if that's the case you can save it." She slammed the door shut in his face.

"Come on, Raven, you're being unfair here!" Sirius shouted through the door, but she didn't respond again. "This is my house, Miss Willows and I will not be so disrespected in it." Again no answer. "Raven, please, I just want to talk to you about how you are right and Harry is wrong." His voice was charming and low, but it was the words that got her to open the door again.

"Fine, come in." She said opening it wide and gesturing him in. She closed the door behind him, and walked back towards her trunks, "And don't worry you wont have to be disrespected in your home much longer."

He looked at the mess of clothes dumped out on the bed, "What's this? You can't leave you know that!" He spoke harshly as she went about folding clothes and putting them in her luggage.

"It was a mistake to come here." She replied not looking back at him, "I'm better off on my own…"

"No you're not!" He replied. "Don't let Harry get to you, he's just got a lot on his mind right now, and with the way he was raised after his parents died, it's hard for him to trust people." She ignored him and kept packing. Angry with her attitude, Sirius grabbed her wrist and forced her to pay attention to her, "HE WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU RAVEN IF YOU LEAVE!"

"I don't care anymore Sirius!" She shouted back and pulled herself free. She rolled up her left sleeve and showed him her mark, "It burns constantly! I'm reminded every second that he is out there, hurting people…killing people…trying to find me, to kill me. Why should I fight it? Why should I deny my fate any longer at his hands? Why should Harry or any of you trust me when I have this sickening reminder here, right here!"

"Because you are not that mark, Raven!" He yelled at her, "You can't run away from this by just giving in! You are better than that! Stronger than that! You know it, I know it, Dumbledore sure as hell knows it or he wouldn't be wasting his time on you!" He saw her eyes well up and pulled her in close for a tight comforting hug, "You can't let Harry get to you, luv. He'll come around when he's ready."

Raven clutched the back of Sirius's shirt feeling his comfort soothe her, and her eyes immediately dry. "I'm scared Sirius." Her voice was muffled against his chest. "I'm just…scared, and I don't know how to handle it."

"Shhh…" He patted her back, "We are all here. No one will hurt you…any of you. You can most certainly trust that. We will stop him. As long as I have a say you are safe, I will make sure of that." He finally released her and took a step back, "And in the meantime, promise me you wont kill my god son. He can be an idiot, but he's not all that big of a threat to you I'm sure. In fact, I think he's just worried you are going to take his place from his friends."

"That's ridiculous." She replied, shocked at the thought.

"I know, and deep down so does he." Sirius added, "But like I said he had a really lonely life before Ron and Hermione…he'd never admit it, but he'd probably die without those two."

"I hope he can get over it soon." She replied. "Ron too…"

"I have a feeling he will." Sirius replied, "And Ron…well as soon as Harry comes around he will too." Raven looked up at him smiling so bright he could hardly stand it. Merlin she was gorgeous when she looked like that.

"I hope you're right, Sirius." She replied turning from him and sat down on one of her trunks. "It's hard you know…being not only persecuted, but so wrongly convicted without any acknowledgement to what you have to say."

"Yeah I do know what that's like." He said with a dark laugh. "I don't know what you may have heard about me, and why I am not really allowed to leave this place…"

"Hermione mentioned something about something called Azkaban, but she never really elaborated." Raven replied staring at the floor in front of her. Hermione's had been very secretive about the topic actually, saying it wasn't her business to be spreading around such things.

"Yes, Azkaban," He began, "It's the high security wizard prison around here."

"So you did time?" She asked looking up at him, not fearful, but curious rather.

"Something like that…" He started sounding adverse to the topic, but continued anyway as he sat on the bed, "I was put there for twelve years after I was framed by a former childhood friend Peter Pettigrew. You see, back when Voldemort was in power he had marked Harry's parents for death. When they went into hiding, I was to be their secret keeper, but at the last minute decided Pettigrew would have been a better and less obvious choice. Of course, what none of us knew was that Pettigrew was actually working for Voldemort and told them where the Potters were."

"That's revolting!" Raven replied, as she was now sitting on the edge of the trunk completely enthralled in the tale, "But how did you end up in jail?"

"After Voldemort attempted to curse Harry and it had backfired and destroyed him, and I got wind of what happened, I went looking for Pettigrew." He continued, "When I finally cornered the bastard, he put on a whole big show faking his death and leaving me in his dust to take the fall for his murder." Sirius shook the hair from his face. "I sat in Azkaban for so many years, feeling I deserved to be there anyway since it was inevitably my fault my best friends were dead. However, almost two years ago now, I saw a copy of the daily prophet with the Weasley's on the front page and in their possession a very familiar looking rodent…you see Peter was an Animagus actually….but anyway I then became the first wizard to ever break out. And well despite the truth being out to a few people, I'm still considered a fugitive to the ministry." He leaned sideways onto his elbow down on the bed as he ended his story.

"How did you escape?" She pondered as she moved closer and sat with him on the bed. "Weren't there guards or something?" Sirius smiled a little devilishly. He was enjoying having her attention so wrapped up.

"Well yes, of course, dementors are what guard the prison." He replied easily, "But I had a secret weapon. Peter wasn't the only non-registered animagus around." He said with a wink.

"You!" She said excitedly, "You are an animagus?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sirius sat back up to be face to face with her.

"That's incredible!" Raven continued, "I mean, it's something I've always wanted to learn more about. The epitome of Transfigurative magic!"

"It really wasn't all that hard." He replied nonchalantly.

"Can you teach me?" She asked, "I mean, how long did it take you?"

"It's not really an overnight lesson." He replied, "It takes months of practice and dedication."

Raven suddenly got less excited. "And I only have a few weeks to go before I have to be at Hogwarts." She sighed, "Maybe next summer, if I stay here again that is." She looked at him playfully.

"I would have it no other way, Miss Willows." Sirius replied taking her hand and kissing it gently. He then stood up from the bed and pulled her to her feet as well. "Now let's go and help the others." He suggested not letting go of her hand.

"Okay!" She said practically bouncing with enthusiasm. She squeezed his hand gently and bit her lower lip as they left her room and headed to join the rest of the gang. Raven hadn't felt so elated in days. He made her feel giddy and fun like she used to before everything happened this summer. She suddenly didn't care what crap she had to put up with from anyone. Being able to stick around Grimmauld place was the best thing to happen to her in a very long time.

As they approached the room the others were waiting in, she stopped him. "Wait." She said pulling back on his arm.

"Yes what is it luv?" He asked looking down at her smiling face.

"I just wanted to say thank you before we go in. I'm glad there's someone here who knows what it's like, and isn't scared of it...of me…" She popped up on her toes and landed a peck on his cheek. She giggled slightly and then scurried off into the room before he could react.

Sirius touched his cheek where her lips had landed. There was that sweet flirtatious girl who had arrived on his doorstep only a few nights earlier. He was quite pleased to see her return and quickly chased after her into the room like a dog after a favorite new chew toy.


	7. Shopping Spree

Chapter Seven ~ Shopping Spree

The next few weeks seemed to pass easily. Harry's trial came and went and of course all the charges against him were dropped, and he was told he could return to Hogwarts. And although this had put him in a better mood, he and Ron still refused to speak or look at Raven, Hermione, or Ginny. It was frustrating but at least no more outbreaks of rage occurred from either side. Even though a type of strange harmony seemed to develop in the house, Sirius still found it rather disconcerting that he was having to choose between spending time with his god son and getting to know the interestingly complex side of Raven. It was at the breakfast table the morning after Harry's trial, that finally something interesting happened.

The owls arrived in a swarming flurry delivering all there Hogwarts letters at once. Raven took her own letter, which including an official welcome to the school letter. She read over the list of books and looked around at the others. They all seemed just as wrapped up in their letters as she was, "So where are we supposed to go for all these books?" She finally asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Easy, Diagon Alley of course." Mrs. Weasley replied, "We've already made plans to go this afternoon after Dumbledore said these would be arriving today."

"Although I'm sure you are going to need more than just books. You'll need school and dress robes, as well as well as all the apothecary essentials for potions. It might turn out to be a bit of a pricey trip actually for you." Ginny added looking a bit concerned.

"Then I guess I should write to Gringotts right away." She replied, "Do you think they can have it ready for me when I get there?"

"No worries, dear, I'll send a rush owl to Bill myself." Mrs. Weasley answered, "He'll make sure of it." She smiled around the room, "Alright now you lot, go ahead and finish breakfast then begin getting ready…Remus and Tonks will be here soon enough to escort us."

As soon as they choked down the rest of their food under Mrs. Weasley impatient glare, they all made their way upstairs to prepare for the day. Raven looked out her dirty window seeing the bright summer sun glaring back at her. It really had heated up uncomfortably enough the past day or so, that going out in long sleeves would be impossible. She made the decision to wear a tight black cotton tank, with her ratty jeans and sneakers wanting to remain comfortable. She had no one to impress outside these walls.

Looking in the mirror and applying a light bit of make up and fluffing her dark red hair, she was reminded of her disgusting malformation on her left arm. She stopped fussing and walked over to one of her trunks, pulling out another medium sized box. She set it on her dresser and lifted the lid. Inside were several small corked and labeled glass bottles with various contents. Raven snatched out one in particular and uncorked it. She took a small sip and shook and gagged as the bitter liquid trickled down her throat. She looked down at her arm and watched as the dark mark slowly faded from sight as well as all other blemishes and scars, in a small burning sensation. "That should work for a few hours out." Raven reassured herself.

She took one last look in the mirror, pocketed the supply list from her letter that morning, as well as the vault key she had received from Gringotts a few days before, and rushed out of the room. Raven walked over to Hermione and Ginny's room and saw the others were in there too. "Oh, sorry," She spoke quietly, "I didn't think you all would be in here."

"Yeah about that," Ginny replied, "There's something Harry wants to say to you…" She pushed him toward Raven. Harry looked back at Ginny cranky, but she just gave him a stern look.

He then turned back to Raven, "I still don't completely trust you…" He started weakly, "But for today…and possibly after…I promised Sirius to try and get along…for his sake of course."

"I can deal with that." She replied, "I just want a chance to show you, all of you," She directed the second part at Ron, "that you can trust me." She shrugged and smiled awkwardly. She then stepped toward Harry with her hand out for him to shake, "Truce…for now?" Harry looked at the hand suspiciously, but shook it quickly and let go. He really did not trust her, but Sirius was right that continuing to stomp around this place in a tantrum over it, was not going to get him his way.

Ron looked her up and down, and caught glimpse of her clear skinned arm, "Wait a second!" He rushed up to her and grabbed her left wrist, "Where is it? Where did your dark mark go? I thought you said you couldn't get rid of it?" He examined her arm thoroughly as he spoke.

She yanked her arm back from him testily, "I just concealed it…with my metamorphmagus potion." He looked at her confused. Raven sighed, "It's one of the potions I created. With the right ingredients you can change certain parts of your physical appearance…this particular batch just clears my skin of imperfections. It's not a forever type thing, but it will stay this way for several hours until either it wears off or I use a decloaking spell."

"That's convenient!" Ginny said amazed and inspected Raven's arm herself. There really wasn't a single trace of the mark left on her skin. "Why don't you just use it all the time?"

"Well, it's not exactly the simplest potion to make." She said with a laugh, "The ingredients aren't easy to come by. The combinations are endless for different feature changes and what not, so you have to be really careful. I have a pretty sufficient supply at the moment, but it's just easier to wear long sleeves whenever possible." She then smirked, "That and it tastes horrible!" She giggled and the others followed suit smiling at her giddiness.

The group all decided to go down and wait for their escorts in the kitchen. Fortunately they had nothing to wait for, since as soon as they entered the kitchen they saw Tonks and Lupin had already arrived and were talking with a nervous Mrs. Weasley. She was jabbering on and on about what the protocol was to be for their trip, and making sure to repeat over and over that they were to not be out any longer than absolutely necessary. "Harry!" Lupin blurted out as he saw them all walk in together, "Good you all are ready to leave!"

"So are we taking ministry cars or what?" Ron asked as he pushed forward from the large group.

"No not this time Ron." Tonks answered, "Arthur tried, but the ministry denied the request…seems they are holding grudges at every end. We'll be traveling by floo from here and side along apparate back."

"Yes, we've already talked it all out," Mrs. Weasley began, "Tonks will go first, then Fred and George and Ginny, then I will go followed by the rest of you kids, and Remus will bring up the rear." Everyone nodded understanding the procedure.

Sirius came up from behind and put his arm around Harry, "Now don't you lot cause any trouble for Molly, and hurry back. I'm going to have enough alone time when you're gone for school." Harry and Raven both frowned thinking the same thing. They both felt so bad that he had to always be stuck cooped up in this place all the time.

"Let's go now." Tonks announced and took a bit of floo powder from the mantle. She sprinkled some into the fireplace, and they all watched as the flames turned green. She stepped into the ashy pit and threw down the rest of the powder that she was holding, "Diagon Ally!" She shouted clearly and was immediately engulfed in the vibrant fire before she disappeared. Then one by one they all made their way in and magically out of the fireplace. Fred, George, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Raven, and finally Lupin.

Despite the large group of them that had to make the sooty journey, it seemed to go by in no time at all. The grate they had entered Diagon Ally through was at the further end of the shopping district close to Gringotts location. Raven looked up at the massive white marbled building with bronze doors that were set wide open for the public. "Alright now, Harry and Raven you come with me." Mrs. Weasley said to the two, "No need for all of us to go in and crowd up the place." Harry and Raven smiled up at her, acknowledging the statement. They made their way up the large staircase and Raven looked curiously at the two small goblins that were seemingly keeping guard at the door. When one caught her staring at them she simply smiled and nodded quaintly. The goblin, however, in return just looked away as if annoyed at her presence.

They entered the large hallway lined with numerous more goblins that were busy at work verifying receipts and helping customers as they came in. Mrs. Weasley caught a glimpse of Bill at one of the larger counters finishing up a transaction with a sleek blond haired boy with a pointy face. "There you go Mr. Malfoy." Bill said with little enthusiasm, "Twenty-five galleons as your father requested already brought up from your vault. Anything else I can get for you?"

Draco counted the coins himself, as if Bill was trying to rip him off. It was all there. "No, this will suffice. Good day." His voice was cold and vile as he turned to walk away, and almost collided with Mrs. Weasley who was waiting directly behind him to speak to Bill next.

"Watch it you idiot woman!" He said scathingly at he stumbled backward. He looked back and saw Mrs. Weasley scowling at him, "A Weasley…by choice none the less…I should have known. Get out of my way!" He went to walk around Mrs. Weasley and both Harry and Raven into view looking at him in disgust.

"Hello Draco." Raven said glaring at him. She knew he was a jerk, but berating a full grown woman, was completely unnecessary. He looked back at her in shock to actually see her standing there. He had read it in the papers, but there she was. "How's your dad?" She asked snidely.

"Raven…I…I…" He stumbled for the words. Harry looked back and forth between the two, shocked and impressed to see she had been able to actually stun him without a wand. Malfoy eventually gave up trying to find the words and simply left them be. Seemed he must have known why his father was in the hospital and couldn't bring himself to actually be mad at her for it.

"I should've hexed him while you had him distracted." Harry whispered to Raven as Mrs. Weasley had already walked up to Bill's counter and was in conversation with her son, trying to convince him not to go strangle the young Malfoy.

"Yeah, but you would have been back at the ministry for underage wizardry again. Don't worry though," Raven said smiling at him, "we got the whole school year to make up for it." Harry smiled back at Raven seeing the wheels turning in her head on how they could destroy Malfoy. Maybe he should be giving this girl the benefit of the doubt.

"Miss Willows?" Raven turned to see Bill calling her up next to Mrs. Weasley. She stepped forward, "Bill Weasley…nice to finally meet our newest high profile client." Raven shook his hand and he continued, "Now, if you will just show me your key, and then sign here for your gold, you can be on your way." He smiled down at her as he handed her the quill. She handed him her key as she took the quill. He looked it over quickly and gestured for her to make her mark. Raven then handed it to Harry so he could claim his own money next.

As soon as they had what they needed, they made for a swift exit back to the others that were waiting. Tonks and Lupin had discussed while the others were inside that they would get things done much faster if they split up. Tonks was going to take the girls and Mrs. Weasley and Lupin would take the boys, and they would meet at 'The Leakey Cauldron' in about an hour. Although Mrs. Weasley was against it at first, she eventually gave in to the reasoning that they'd be easier to keep track of in smaller groups than a big mess. So Hermione, Ginny, and Raven, followed Tonks to Madam Malkin's and the others headed off towards Flourish's.

The girls entered the store with a light ting of the bell at the door and were immediately greeted by a squat witch with a welcoming smile, who had to push through the small crowd to reach them, "Good day! Good day!" She bellowed as she approached them. "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, so good to see you again! Didn't I just fit you both for new school robes last year? You can't have the need for new ones again?" She looked over the girls checking to see maybe they had been taking in too many sweets over the summer holiday.

"No, not for us, Madam." Hermione spoke in offense at her insinuating eyes, "It's for our friend here." She pushed Raven up to the nosey witch.

Raven went to introduce herself, but Madam Malkin spoke up first, "Raven Willows! Yes I expected you to be gracing my presence at some point this week." She grabbed Raven's wrist and pulled her up atop the fitting stool before the others that had arrived prior to them, causing the long line of parents and their children to look a bit angry. With a wave of her wand, a tape measure flew over to Raven and began taking her measurements. Madam Malkin sighed and clicked her tongue in modest disapproval, "Dear me, some extreme proportions here my dear, it's going to take a lot of taking in…" Raven looked down at herself in a nearby mirror. She's always thought she was pretty proportional. It's not her fault she'd gotten her mother's dramatic curves. Madam Malkin looked around the room. "Now dear I must inquire if I may take these measurements and simply send you your garments later? I am terribly busy right now as you can see."

"I don't see a problem as long as I have them before September first." Raven shrugged

"Of course, my dear, of course." Madam Malkin ushered her off the pedestal, and handed Raven a piece of parchment that had the order on it. "Just take this over to Marcia over there and she will ring you up. I gave you a bit of a discount due to the wait. Have a lovely day." She then turned and went back to the line with the same spiel for each of the parents.

Raven stunned by how quickly that went, walked back to the others. She found them standing by a lovely vivid blue silk gown, that Ginny's eyes were practically popping out of her head for. Raven strolled over and felt the fabric, "It's beautiful! And Ginny it would look gorgeous on you!" She looked at Ginny whose eyes suddenly darkened.

"Maybe," She said disappointedly, "Too bad I don't have the money for it." She sighed and turned away from the gown forcing a smiling onto her face.

"There's always next year." Hermione tried to give her some encouragement.

"No, there's this year." Raven said firmly and walked over to the cashier witch, handing her the parchment Madam Malkin had given her. "And also how much is that blue dress over there?"

The cashier looked over at the blue dress, "That one is seven galleons."

"Alright, I'll take that one too." She said looking to Ginny, "You're going to have to have them take your measurements."

"No, Raven, you can't." Ginny protested, "It's far too much."

"It's a gift, whether you like it or not." Raven said with a smile. She caught Hermione just then admiring the red one next to the blue one. She smirked and turned back to the cashier, "And that red one too…the chiffon."

Hermione turned on the spot that moment, "No Raven!"

"Yes, Hermione." She said firmly. Both girls looked at her feeling awkward. Raven sighed, "Look you two…you have been more than just good friends to me these few weeks despite some controversy. This is my way of thanking you, truly from the bottom of my heart, for accepting me. I want you to have it. If there's one thing my parent's taught me that wasn't completely backwards was to appreciate your friends. And since this is their money…I don't see a problem. Trust me, it's not like I'm going to go broke over this." She smiled and sighed.

"I think we would both feel more comfortable if you were getting one for yourself as well." Ginny said starting to let herself accept the idea of receiving such a grand gift.

"Don't worry about me you two." She replied with a pleading look. "I have more than enough gowns and what not…Please, just let me do this for you. You can call it Christmas and your birthdays for the next year if it will make you feel better. Please?" She gave them the best puppy dog look that she could and they finally gave in with complete excitement. Fortunately, they had their records of measurements from the previous year's fitting and they didn't have to wait in line for a new one.

After the unexpected splurge at Madam Malkin's, Tonks took the three girls over to Flourish and Blotts. They spent much more time here than they should have. Hermione and Raven were both completely wrapped in all the different books the store kept, having minor debates every once in awhile over the legitimacy of certain ancient rune translations as well as different researchers theories on alchemy. Ginny and Tonks even found some quidditch books to look over intrigued. After they all finally managed to pull themselves from the shelves and make their purchases (which, for Raven, also included a book for Sirius on hippogriffs and other winged beasts), they only had one more stop at the Apothecary. This is when Tonks finally noticed that the time to meet up with the others was just now striking and they hurriedly made the rest of their purchases.

They left the store in a flurry, Tonks leading and Hermione, Ginny, and Raven tailing behind her through the crowd. All of them were keeping together quite well until Raven caught sight of the display in the window of the Magical Menagerie. She watched as the others disappeared from view, not even noticing she had stopped. She contemplated simply trying to catch up, but there was something about the shop that was calling her in. Raven made the decision to go inside promising herself she'd only have a short look around and then she'd go ahead and catch up with the others.

Raven stepped inside the shop and looked around at the different creatures in awe. She was immediately met by a tall witch with thick black glasses, "Hello, Miss Willows…right?" She asked. Raven smiled and nodded awkwardly. It seemed Rita Skeeter really did have very rabid readers.

"Hi, I just noticed your fire-crab display in the window and couldn't help but come in." She said with a little laugh, "There's jeweled shells are so hypnotizingly shiny."

The witch smiled down at the girl, "The trick is to keep up with their polishing daily, otherwise it just gets uncontrollable." She let out a snorting laugh.

"I see, well unfortunately I don't have that kind of time available, and I don't believe student's are aloud them at Hogwarts either." Raven replied. She then turned and took a quick look around when a large black bird caught her eye. "That's a beautiful raven you have."

The witch in the store looked up at the cage that held the fat content bird. "Yes, he's one of my latest project. Raven's are incredibly smart birds, however they are also extremely independent and hard to train." Raven let out a snort, finding the description eerily familiar, "I managed to get five fully trained for post delivery this summer…this one is the last. They are very good for discreet mail since they are not yet mainstream. Very unlikely to get interrupted, but like I said very hard to train so extremely expensive." She added the last part seeing Raven's eyes began to widen with every part of the description.

"How much?" Raven asked stepping closer to the bird that had begun surveying her just as excitedly.

"Ten galleons." The proprietor replied as if it would crush Raven's ideas for buying the creature.

"I'll take him." Raven said not taking her eyes off the bird.

"What!?" The witch replied shocked at the offer. But without another question she retrieved the cage from where it hung and rang it up. After the extra cost of the cage and the food, Raven had almost doubled what she had already spent that day, but she had no doubt it was worth it.

Once all was paid for, and she asked the very happy witch where she could find the Leakey Cauldron, Raven was out the door and walking through the crowd once more. She was contemplating what to name her new pet when out of nowhere she felt herself being yanked sideways into an alley. Raven dropped the bird cage as well as all her parcels from the other stores as she felt her body being tossed about. It then suddenly came to a stop as she felt herself slammed against one wall. She opened eyes and looked at her attacker who had her magically pinned so she couldn't move.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here…" It was Lucius Malfoy standing in front of her with his wand tip to her throat. "Raven Willows…ministry's new golden child and Dumbledore's new pet project. I should have known you would flee to his protection…"

"Wha…wha…what do you want?" She stuttered in fear.

"Just wanted to catch up…I would make things square so to speak for putting me in St. Mungo's, but the dark lord has given strict orders that you are now to remain unharmed. Can't have you go disappearing with your new status around here." He looked her over up and down. Seeing her left arm seemingly wiped clean, he flicked his wand and her arm snapped upward against the wall. "Now, now how dare you try and conceal the gift he bestowed upon you so early in life…" The words slithered from his mouth as his wand traced over the hidden area and the mark appeared once more burning as it did. Raven let out a hiss and squeak of scream as the pain seared her skin. Lucius smiled as the noise came from her mouth. "Oh I remember that sound…"

He continued tracing his wand tip down her arm, across her neck, and down across the bare skin of her chest that was left uncovered by the tank. She whimpered and turned her face away, "Lucius…please…don't…"

But he didn't stop. Instead he leaned closer to her placing one hand on her chest over her shirt and began to move it slowly down to her hip. She cringed as she could feel his breath now on her neck as he spoke, "You know it's really a pity you didn't take me up on my offer before…you could've been greatest dark witch of all time…I could have made it so…you and me having all the power over the world…"

"You mean me having all the power and you riding my coat tails instead of Voldemort's?" She said sharply feeling her strength come back momentarily.

"You dare to speak his name!" He said flicking his wand and she felt an invisible hand slap her across the face and she froze again. Raven then felt his hand move to the center mark between her thighs, and she choked on another scream as tears began to leak from her eyes, "I will teach you to respect your superiors…" Lucius added as he began to reach up to unbutton her jeans.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A growling and furious voice came from behind Lucius.

Raven looked up in relief to see a friendly, yet angry, face behind Lucius, "REMUS!" She shouted in joy. Lupin, however, did not seem pleasant at all, his wand at the ready to attack in a moments notice.

Lucius put his hands up as if to surrender and turned slowly, "Now, now…no need to get into a fuss. Just two friends catching up on old times…" Lucius spell broke and Raven fell to the ground in pathetic pile and began picking up her packages.

"Doesn't look particularly friendly to me Malfoy." Lupin retorted and moved threateningly toward Lucius. Lucius looked at Lupin angrily, but Lupin did not falter. "Leave now, Lucius, without another word or you will regret it." Lucius cowered away in silence, only turning to look at Raven once more with rage. Raven however, didn't even notice as she was trying to make herself busy still shaking as she picked up and dropped her things several times.

Lupin kept his wand out the entire time as Lucius walked away, only putting it away after he disappeared from sight. He then turned back to Raven who was crawling around and fumbling with her books. "You shouldn't have gone off by yourself!" He yelled at her

"I know, I'm sorry." She replied quietly not looking at him, just stacking her things with her back to him.

"Raven do you know what would have happened if I didn't find you just now!?" His voice continued to get louder. She stopped and looked down at her books in front of her blankly, not responding. "Raven, are you listening…" He had knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She replied jumping from his touch and backing herself against the wall. She was looking at him anxiously and wide eyed. He just looked at her as she continued, "Yes, Remus, I know exactly what would have happened…it's not like he hasn't done it before!" She screamed back the confession and quickly looked away shamefully.

"You mean he's…" Remus stopped, his stomach was so sick over the thought he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Raven looked back at him, her lip quivering, "Please don't say anything to anyone…" Her voice was choked as she was fighting the tears. Lupin went to respond but she spoke again before he could, "Let's just go…the others must be worried."

"Raven…" He tried to reason with her, his voice back to his gentle self as he tried to offer a comforting hand. She simply cringed away once more.

But Raven just ignored him and stood, "Can I borrow your cloak? I don't want to walk around with this in plain sight." She asked as she gestured to the skull that was spitting a twisted serpent on her arm.

"Yeah, of course." He immediately took off his traveling cloak and put it around her. She pulled it tight and reached down for her things, "No, I'll get it." he offered, as he stopped her from crouching down. She didn't reply, to afraid she may start sobbing. Instead as he picked up the packages, she went and picked up her new pet's cage. It had been squawking dramatically as the cage had been laying on its side. "A raven?" He asked bemused.

She turned to retort harshly, but saw the light look on his face and she merely let out a short laugh, "I couldn't resist." She replied simply.

The walk to the Leakey Cauldron was short from where they were. They reached the pub and caught sight of the others just as they saw her, "Remus, Raven…my dear are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she ran up to them and clutched Raven into a tight hug.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied feeling suddenly so much safer in Mrs. Weasley's hug. "I just got distracted by something shiny…I'm sorry to make you all worry."

"Why are you wearing Remus's cloak?" Tonks asked a little testily looking back and forth between the two.

"Oh well, I just underestimated my cloaking potion." She replied. She leaned in closer to Tonks showing her the dark mark that had reappeared on her arm, "Didn't think I should be walking around with this blazing on my arm…" Tonks nodded and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Alright, then," Tonks began, "Best we get you all back to Grimmauld place as soon as possible then." All of them made for the exit of the Leakey Cauldron back towards Diagon Alley and immediately paired up two-by-two. Each pair left with a pop a few moments after the first and entered Grimmauld Place. Sirius was waiting in the kitchen as they arrived back. He was actually cooking lunch for them in anticipation.

"Welcome back!" He said delightedly, "I see all went well?"

"Yeah, except when Raven decided to take off on her own." George said in admiration as Lupin and Raven were the last two to arrive through the kitchen door.

"If she had been with us with mum, she'd never gotten away." Fred added smirking in her direction. Raven simply smiled awkwardly back.

"Yes well, you are all back safely now so no worries." Mrs. Weasley said glaring at her twin boys. She then looked to the rest of the children, "Now everybody go upstairs and put your things away, then you can come back for lunch."

Fred and George looked at each other and both disappered and reappeared with resounding pops. "Alright let's eat." Fred said triumphantly as him and his brother sat down. Mrs. Weasley furrowed her brow at them as the others took the long way up to their rooms.


End file.
